Harry Potter and the Wizards' Guild
by IncredibleT
Summary: Harry finds himself in Fiore after a battle with Voldemort. When he befriends the wizards of Fairy Tail, will he find a way home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Fairy Tail". "Harry Potter" was created and copyrighted by J.K. Rowling and "Fairy Tail" was created and copyrighted by Hiro Mashima.

"Harry Potter and the Wizards' Guild"

CHAPTER 1

Harry exited the forest and walked towards where Voldemort and his followers were waiting on him. He saw that they had Hagrid captured and tied to a tree. But he knew they didn't want Hagrid. They wanted him. Harry knew what was waiting for him. Even though he had his wand hidden on himself, he didn't draw it. For Voldemort to be stopped, he had to let him kill him. Voldemort gave an evil grin as he raised the Elder Wand and pointed it at Harry.

"HARRY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Hagrid yelled.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry fell down as a wave of pain flowed through his body. He wasn't surprised that Voldemort didn't yell out Avada Kedavra first, because Voldemort always liked to toy with his victims first before killing them. Then, Voldemort aimed the Elder Wand at Harry again and yelled out another curse.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Harry feels his body become stiff and unable to move. Voldemort then points the Elder Wand at Harry yet again and yells out another spell.

"MOBILIARBUS!"

Harry levitates off the ground and goes toward Voldemort.

"Now, my dear Potter, it's time to end this. But why should I kill you? Killing you would only give me short satisfaction, and you won't suffer. But I want you to suffer forever. I want you to suffer with the knowledge that you didn't have the ability to stop me and your friends and loved ones will now suffer because of it."

Some of the Death Eaters look at each other in bewilderment. They wonder what Voldemort has in mind. Voldemort then talks in a language that neither Harry or the Death Eaters can understand. A portal opens.

"Enjoy your new home, Potter. A one-way ticket to God-knows where. This portal will take you to another world in another dimension." Voldemort points the Elder Wand in the direction of the portal and it flings Harry into it. The portal closes.

Most of the Death Eaters are shocked. They thought Voldemort was going to kill him. But no one dared to question him. They knew what would happen if they did. The only one to show any emotion about it was Bellatrix Lestrange. A look of ecstatic joy beamed across her face as she quickly ran towards Voldemort and kissed him.

"NOW, MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS, LET US HEAD TOWARD HOGWARTS TO OUR ULTIMATE VICTORY!" Voldemort cries out.

The Death Eaters cheer. As they begin to march towards Hogwarts, one of them notices Hagrid still tied to the tree and weeping uncontrollably.

"Master, what about him?" the Death Eater says, pointing towards Hagrid.

"Leave him. He is no threat to us." Voldemort says.

They leave Hagrid to his misery. As they disappear from sight, Hagrid whispers a small prayer hoping for Harry to be safe and be returned home quickly as possible.

Harry awakens to find himself in a beautiful field of flowers. He wonders where he is. He then hears a piercing scream. He rushes towards the scream, and sees a pretty blonde girl running.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! WHY DID I FORGET MY KEYS AT HOME?!" the blonde girl said.

Then, Harry saw what was chasing her. It was a tall, muscular man. Harry instinctively pulls out his wand and rushes to help the girl.

The girl trips and turns over and sees her attacker.

"This is the end of the line, you pathetic excuse for a wizard. May your death serve as a warning to anyone who thinks they can mess with Koji Hakutsuru, the Magnolia Mangler!"

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harry yells out.

Koji turns around and gives an evil grin.

"Ah, another wizard. I've never seen you around here before. What guild are you with? Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail or some other one?"

Another wizard? Harry asked himself. He then was relieved. If wizards exist here, they may be able to help send him home.

"Guild? I'm not with any guild, so I don't know what you are talking about."

"Freelancer, huh? Doesn't matter. Time to die."

Koji rushes toward Harry. His hands glow red and he yells out "LUCIFER LANCE!"

Harry is surprised. He wasn't expecting to run into someone who was a wizard this quickly.

A wave of fire shoots through Koji's hands toward Harry.

Harry points his wand and yells out "AGUAMENTI!"

A huge jet of water comes from Harry's wand and blasts through the fire and hits Koji. Koji flies backward and hits a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Harry goes to check on the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he helps her up.

"Yes, thank you. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter. What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." Harry says as he extends his hand.

Lucy shakes it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Harry."

"LUCY!" A voice from the distance yells.

Both Harry and Lucy turn around to see who it is.

Harry sees three people, and to his amazement, a blue cat with wings, coming towards them. Lucy waves to them. Soon, all four of them reach Harry and Lucy.

One of them, a beautiful, armor-clad red-haired girl, speaks.

"Are you okay? When we got separated fighting Koji and his men, we feared the worst."

"I'm okay. Did you get Koji's men?"

"Yeah, they were no trouble at all." Another one says, this one a spikey-haired young man wearing a scarf around his neck. He turns and sees Koji still knocked out. "Wow. You sure did a number on him." He says.

"Actually, I didn't. My new friend here is the one who took him out." Lucy says.

The final person of the group, a shirtless, dark-haired young man, speaks.

"You did that? That's impressive. Thank you for your help. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter. And you?"

"Gray Fullbuster."

They shake hands.

The spikey-haired one extends his hand. "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

They shake hands.

The red-haired girl extends her hand. "I'm Erza Scarlet."

They shake hands.

The blue cat flies in front of Harry and extends his paw. "I'm Happy."

Harry shakes his paw.

"What guild are you with, Harry?" Erza asks.

"I'm not with any guild. In fact, I'm not from anywhere around here."

"Where are you from?"

"A different world in a different dimension. I was battling an evil wizard called Voldemort and he opened a dimensional portal and tossed me in. If I don't find a way back to stop him, I fear the worst will happen."

"You should come with us, Harry. Master Makarov should be able to help." Lucy says.

"Makarov?"

"Our guild's leader. He knows a lot more magic than us, he might know what to do."

"Thank you. I really appreciate any help I can get."

After turning in Koji and his men over to the authorities, they begin their journey. Erza counts out the reward money and splits it up. To Harry's surprise, she hands him some.

"Here." Erza says.

"What's this?"

"Part of the reward offered for Koji and his men. You did help in his capture, and you'll be needing some money until we can find a way to send you home."

"Thank you." Harry says as he puts the money in his pocket. "Is this what a wizards' guild does?"

"Yes. There are several guilds that does this. Ours is one of them. Ours is called Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, there are guilds that use dark magic for evil purposes as well."

They finally reach the Fairy Tail guild headquarters.

"Well, here we are. Let's go inside." Erza says.

Harry follows them inside, hoping that this Makarov can help him get home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As Harry entered, he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. He saw other wizards talking and laughing with each other, some were even fighting. He gave a smile. For some strange reason, he felt like he was at home here. He followed his new friends to a bar where a beautiful, platinum blonde girl was tending.

"Hey, Mira! We're back!" Natsu said.

The girl at the bar smiles. "Natsu! Gray! Erza! Happy! You're back sooner than I expected!" She says.

"Yeah, this job was a piece of cake. Is Gramps here?"

"Yes. He's upstairs taking a nap."

Just then, a small, mustachioed elderly man appeared above the stairway. He began to speak.

"You mean WAS trying to take a nap. No one around here knows how to keep it down, it seems." He said as he began walking down the stairs. He then walks toward them.

"You four got finished quickly. I hope you didn't needlessly wreck anything again." He said.

"No, of course not!" Natsu said before giving a nervous chuckle.

The old man gives a sigh before noticing Harry.

"Oh, hello there, young man. How can I help you?"

"Hello, sir. Are you Makarov?"

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"Harry Potter, sir."

They shake hands.

"Such politeness! I think you can teach some of these people here a much needed lesson in manners!" Makarov said with a chuckle.

"Master, Harry here helped us take down Koji. He's not from around here, and he needs our help getting home." Lucy said.

"Is that all? Just take him to the train station and help pay for his fare."

"I wish it was that simple, sir. You see, I'm from a different world in a different dimension." Harry replied.

Makarov is shocked at first. Then he takes a seat.

"Please have a seat, Harry. Please tell me everything that has happened to you until now."

"Okay." Harry replied.

Harry then started to tell him everything that has happened to him.

About how his parents died trying to protect him from Voldemort.

How he survived the killing curse that resulted in his scar.

The cruelty of his aunt and uncle.

Going to Hogwarts.

Befriending Ron and Hermione.

Meeting Draco.

Dumbledore.

Snape.

The Sorcerer's Stone.

The Chamber of Secrets.

Dobby.

Sirius Black.

The Tri-Wizarding Tournament.

The Order of the Phoenix.

The death of Sirius.

The death of Dumbledore.

The death of Dobby.

The death of Snape.

Why he must allow Voldemort to kill him.

Then, the portal.

Makarov sadly shakes his head.

"My God, child. You've been through so much. I wish there was a way to remove all this pain you've gone through. Even after all this, you're willing to sacrifice your own life for the sake of others. That is most commendable of you."

"Can you help me get home?"

"Unfortunately, opening portals is forbidden here in Fiore. We need to make an appeal to the Magic Council to see if they would allow it. They're meeting tomorrow, so we can go then to talk to them. You're welcome to sleep here tonight, if you like. We have lodgings here for new members of our guild until they can find them a place, and we have plenty of vacancies."

"Thank you, sir."

Makarov turns to the beautiful, platinum blonde girl.

"Mirajane, please show Harry to a room."

"Yes, sir. Please follow me, Harry."

Harry follows Mirajane to the back where the rooms are for the new guild members. She opens one of them up.

"Here, Harry. This will be your room for tonight. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Mirajane."

Harry enters the room and Mirajane closes the door. Harry climbs into bed and falls asleep, looking forward to meeting the Magic Council, and hopefully, going home.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As Harry turned in for the night, the other wizards discuss his plight.

"Master, what if the Magic Council refuses to let a portal be opened?" Lucy asks.

"Well, if it comes to that, I'll offer him a place here. He has a good head on his shoulders, and I believe he can do much good here."

"But then, what if they do agree? We can't in good conscience let him go willingly to his death." Erza says.

"I know, Erza. But this is Harry's decision. We must honor that." Makarov said.

"Isn't there a way to remove that part of that Voldemort guy from him, what did he call it again?" Natsu asks.

"A horocrux. I don't know. I can look into it, but I don't know if I can." Makarov replied.

All the wizards give a look of worry and concern.

"Now, let's not brood on this anymore. We should all have faith that everything will work out in the end." Makarov says.

The wizards smile and nod.

The next morning, Harry and Makarov make their way to the Magic Council's meeting. After the Magic Council finish discussing their concerns for the week, one of them speaks.

"Now, Master Makarov wishes to address us."

Makarov and Harry step forward. Makarov speaks.

"Council members, this young man is Harry Potter. He is from a different world from a different dimension. He was sent here through a dimensional portal while confronting an evil wizard called Voldemort. We ask that a dimensional portal spell be allowed to send him home."

The Council members talk amongst themselves. They turn back to Harry and Makarov. One of them speaks.

"Do you know what type of portal spell he used, Harry?"

"No, Sir. He spoke in a language I didn't understand, and when it opened, he said it was a portal to God knows where. I don't think he knew where it went to."

"I see. It seems the spell he used opened a portal at a time our dimensions converged with one another. Had he uttered the spell seconds earlier or later than he did, you would have been somewhere different entirely."

"Can you send me back, Sir?"

The council member sadly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, Harry. To do that, we need to be very precise. It has to happen when our dimensions converge again, and there's no way to determine that. If we do it wrong, you'll be somewhere far different, perhaps even worse. You're very lucky to end up where you did. Also, we'll run the risk of someone or something terrible coming through to our world. Again, we're sorry for your plight, but we have to deny your request."

"Surely, there must be something we can-" Makarov says before being cut off.

"No. Master Makarov, even though you're one of the respected Saint Wizards, we have to do this for the safety for everyone. Please understand this."

Makarov gives a curt nod, and motions to Harry to leave.

As they leave the meeting, Makarov notices the look of disappointment on Harry's face.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"You did what you could, Sir. I really appreciate it."

"Harry, may I make an offer to you?"

"What Kind?"

"You have a great talent, Harry. One that should not go to waste. I'd like to offer you a position in my guild. I promise to look for a way to send you home, and you'll need something to keep your mind occupied during the meantime."

"Thank you, Sir. I would like that."

They return to the Fairy Tail headquarters and enter.

"How did it go?" Lucy asks.

"Not well. They denied the request. But on the bright side, Harry has agreed to join our guild until I can find a way to send him home."

The other wizards cheer and go to welcome Harry into the guild.

"Harry, after you're finished, go see Mirajane. I'm going to look through my spell books to see if I can find something that can help you." Makarov says as he heads upstairs to his room.

After shaking everyone's hand, he goes to the bar to see Mirajane.

"Congratulations, Harry, on joining our guild."

"Thank you."

Mirajane pulls out a stencil.

'Where would you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Your tattoo. It's required for all wizards who work for a guild to have one of their guild's logo. It lets people know who's legitimate and who's not."

Harry is stunned. He noticed all the wizards having a tattoo, but didn't think anything about it.

"Don't worry, Harry. It can be removed. We'll remove it when we find a way to send you home."

"Well, okay. I guess you can put it on my shoulder."

Harry rolls up his sleeve on his shirt. Mirajane places the stencil on Harry's shoulder and a tattoo appears. Harry sees that his tattoo is red. Mirajane removes the stencil.

"You're wondering why your tattoo is red. The color of the tattoo reflects a personality trait of the person who wears it. Red is courage, Blue is compassion, Green is perseverance, and so on." Mirajane says.

Harry smiles and nods.

"Now, it's time to discuss the rules of our guild." Mirajane says.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"The rules here are very simple." Mirajane says. "The first and most important rule is to never betray a fellow member of our guild. Our guild is built on trust and friendship, and it must never be compromised."

Harry nods.

"The second rule also applies to the first. Should you ever leave our guild and join another, you must agree not to take on a job that involves taking down a former associate here."

Harry nods.

"The third rule involves jobs here. Clients often come here with job offers. As a new member, you may take on any job offer you like on this billboard here on the first floor. You can do the job alone or ask others to join you. If someone or others ask to join you, you must allow it. If you take on the job alone, you get the full payment that the client offers. If someone or others join you, the money is split evenly. However, the guild will get a small percentage of the reward, to help maintain the building and buy supplies. When you build up enough skill, Master Makarov may move you up to S-Class status. That will let you take on more dangerous jobs that are posted on the second floor, but the money offered on them is a lot more. You cannot take on S-Class jobs until you reach that status or a wizard with that status joins you on it."

Harry nods.

"Any violation of our rules can lead to being expelled from our guild. Any questions?"

"No. I think you made everything clear."

Mirajane smiles. "Okay. If you'll please excuse me, I have to go do an inventory count on our supplies."

Mirajane waves and heads to the back behind the bar.

Harry goes and looks at the billboard. There are definitely a lot of postings.

Lucy walks up to him.

"Thinking about taking on a job already?" She asks.

"Yes. I feel the need to do something. I can't just sit around feeling sorry for myself."

"It's too bad that Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza are away on separate jobs. I'm sure they would like to join you on your first one."

"How about joining us on a job, then?" A voice says from behind.

Harry and Lucy turn around.

They see three fellow members of their guild. A green-haired young man named Fried Justine, a beautiful young woman in a green dress named Evergreen, and a visor wearing man named Bickslow. They like calling themselves "The Thunder Legion".

"You want me to join you?" Harry asks.

"Yes. I think you would make a perfect addition to our group." Fried says.

"I think it's because they like your scar." Lucy whispers with a smile.

Harry smiles. This would be the first compliment he's gotten on it. But he hopes they want him in their group for skill and not appearances. He decides to go for it.

"Sure. I'd like to join you, thank you." Harry says.

"Excellent. Let's get going." Fried says.

"I'm coming, too." Lucy says.

All five of them leave to start on their job together.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Back at Hogwarts, everything has gone to hell. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had managed to defeat Dumbledore's Army. The ones that were not killed retreated and scattered in different directions. Ron and Hermione are among them.

They stayed together and fled into the woods. They didn't like the idea of retreating, but they felt it was better to live and fight another day. Harry would have wanted that. They didn't want to believe Voldemort's words when he taunted them and the others saying he killed Harry. After all, he didn't bring any proof that he did.

But when Harry never showed up to fight, they began to feel that Voldemort's words were true. Harry was dead. It gave them motivation to fight on, to make it so that Harry's death wasn't in vain, but in the end, it wasn't enough.

They felt like they failed Harry. They wished everything turned out different, that Harry was with them and they would be celebrating Voldemort's defeat with pint after pint of butter beer.

Suddenly, they hear rustling of some bushes behind them. They draw their wands and quickly turn around.

"WAIT!"

Ron and Hermione are relieved. It was Neville and Luna.

"Neville! Luna! Thank God you're okay!" Hermione said.

They all hug each other.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Ron asked.

Luna sadly shakes her head. "Unfortunately, no. You're the first ones we ran into."

They all exchange sad looks with one another.

"We have to hope that they're okay. It's all we can do for now." Neville said.

Then, all four of them hear a faint groan.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ron exclaimed.

They all rush toward the sound, and are shocked at what they see.

"HAGRID!" Hermione yelled.

There, still tied to the tree, was Hagrid. He was weak, but very much alive.

Luna points her wand at the ropes binding Hagrid and they fall to the ground. Hagrid collapses.

They help him sit up. After a few moments, he comes to. He smiles at the sight before him.

"My children, it's good to see you." He says weakly.

"Hagrid, what happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"That accursed Voldemort and his followers. They captured me and tied me to that tree to provoke Harry to come out and face them, and he did."

"HARRY?! Where is Harry?" Ron asked.

Hagrid gives a sad expression.

"Gone…he's gone."

Ron and Neville give stunned looks. Hermione and Luna start to cry.

"So, Harry's dead?" Hermione asks.

"No. He's alive."

"But you said he was gone. I don't understand." Neville said.

"When he came out to face Voldemort, Voldemort used the Crucio curse followed by the Petrificus Totalus curse and Mobiliarbus on him. While he had Harry incapacitated, he opened some sort of portal and tossed Harry into it. He said it was to another world in a another dimension."

"Do you remember what he did to open the portal?" Ron asked.

"He spoke in some sort of weird language. I couldn't make out what he said."

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville give a disappointed look to each other.

"Well, if he's alive, that's all that matters. I'm sure he's already trying to find a way home now as we speak." Hermione says.

"Let's hope so. Because we need him now more than ever." Neville replied.

Hagrid manages to stand. "Well, we should be going. We need to get back to Hogwarts quickly."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Hagrid." Luna said.

"Why's that?"

"Hogwarts has fallen to Voldemort and his followers. Everyone fought as bravely as they could, but in the end, it wasn't enough. We managed to retreat and evade capture. We don't know how many others did the same."

Hagrid is stunned.

"Well then, I guess it's best to keep moving then. There's no telling how many Death Eaters are out there looking for us and the others now." Hagrid said.

All five of them move on, hoping that this nightmare will end.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Harry, Lucy, and The Thunder Legion arrive at their destination. It is at a posh estate.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Harry asked.

"Very sure. Don't let appearances deceive you. It may look harmless on the outside, but on the inside it's the opposite." Fried says.

Lucy nods. This place reminds her of the Daybreak book and how she met Virgo.

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry asks.

"Retrieve six stolen items that have magical properties. They are an emerald scepter, a golden coin, a diamond tiara, a pair of wooden shoes, a silver arrow, and a leather satchel." Fried replied.

An odd assortment of items, Harry thought. Seeing how big the place is, Harry realizes that stealth would be the best option. It's too bad he didn't have his Invisibility Cloak on him, he thought.

The Thunder Legion, however, had other ideas.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" Bickslow said enthusically.

Bickslow's tiny golems appear.

Bickslow points to the gated entrance and yells "LINE FORMATION!"

The tiny golems form into a totem pole and unleash a blast of energy, blowing the gates off their hinges. Then, the Thunder Legion charge at the building.

"ARE THEY NUTS?! THEY'RE GOING TO GET THEMSELVES AND US KILLED!" Harry exclaimed.

"All part of being a Fairy Tail wizard. Come on, they're going to need our help." Lucy replied.

They quickly follow the Thunder Legion to the entrance of the mansion, where some of the inhabitants have quickly exited to see what was going on.

"STOP, INTRUDERS!" One of them yells.

Fried draws his sword. He yells out "DARK SLICE!" as he swings his sword.

A wave of dark energy comes from the sword and knocks two of them out.

Two more dodge the attack. They hold hands, and extend their other ones and yell out "WIND BLAST!"

A huge gust of wind comes out of their hands toward Harry and the others. The force of the wind is making it difficult for them to walk forward.

Evergreen decides to use the wind to her advantage. She lets the wind knock her backward. At one moment she is air bound, and it is then she strikes. She mentally forms a pair of wings and flies upward. Her wings expand and she yells "FAIRY MACHINE GUN!"

A flurry of energy blasts rain down on their attackers, and they are knocked out. Evergreen lands and they make their way into the building.

"We should split up. We can cover more ground that way." Harry suggested.

All of the others nod in agreement.

"Okay. Evergreen will take the first floor, Harry will take the second, Lucy will take the third, Bickslow will take the fourth, and I'll take the top one." Fried replied.

All nod and take off up the stairs except for Evergreen to begin their search for the stolen items.

Evergreen begins her search on the first floor. She walks to the door to the left of the stairs and enters. She finds herself in the kitchen. She looks around and notices that both the stove and oven are on cooking food. She then hears a noise coming from a door by the fridge. She goes and stands next to it in order to surprise whoever comes out.

The door opens and out walks a chef carrying some vegetables. Evergreen sneaks behind him and grabs him in a head lock. The chef drops the vegetables on the floor.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Evergreen demands.

"I..I..I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. Where are the items you and your buddies stole?"

"What items?"

Evergreen knocks him to the ground.

"I don't have time for this. I want those items. NOW!"

The chef notices he has a bloody nose. He gives an evil grin and wipes it on his sleeve.

"Oh, those items. I'm afraid there's none in this room. All you are going to find here is your death." The chef says.

The chef's hands begin to glow as several butcher knives suddenly appear. He waves his hand in front of Evergreen and yells "FATAL CUT!"

The butcher knives fly toward Evergreen and she dodges them. The knives are imbedded in the wall behind her. She looks up and sees the chef has fled. She hurries out the room and sees the door on the opposite side of the stairs is open. She rushes in and finds herself in the dining room.

There in the corner cowering is the chef. She begins to walk confidently towards him. The chef stops cowering and gives an evil smile. He raises his hand and the dining room door closes and locks, trapping them both inside. Evergreen looks on in shock. How could she be this blind, she asks herself.

"Well, that was easy." The chef says as he stands up. You want the items, huh? So fixated on finding them all at once you didn't even notice I had one of them on me the entire time."

"What are you talking a-" Evergreen says before looking down. She couldn't believe it. He was wearing the wooden shoes.

"Now it is time for you to experience the power of these shoes." The chef says.

In the blink of an eye, the chef runs toward her and punches her. As she tries to get up, he does it again.

"Super speed is just wonderful, don't you think?" The chef says. The chef begins to run circles around her, and she tries futility to catch him. Suddenly, she stops. She begins to notice a pattern in how he runs. She realizes she has to time this perfectly. As he makes another lap around her, she stretches out her leg and manages to trip him.

The chef flies forward and hits the wall, falling to the ground. Evergreen quickly removes the shoes.

Her removing them doesn't worry the chef at all. He stands up, ready to fight once more.

"Those shoes don't matter to me. They'll do you little good. When I take care of you, the boss will definitely give me a better position with the gang." He says.

"I don't know what position you're looking for, but I can think of one that would be a perfect fit for you." Evergreen replied.

"What's that?"

Evergreen takes off her glasses and looks at the chef with an intense stare. Her eyes begin to glow. In an instant, he's turned to stone.

"A lawn ornament. I'll make sure you'll begin immediately once me and my friends are done here."

With that, she walks to the door, blasts it open, and leaves to join the others.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Moments earlier, Harry reached the second floor and began his search for the stolen items. He entered the first door on the left and entered. It was a bedroom. After looking through the room, he found nothing and went to the next room. The search of it turned up nothing as well. It continued this way until he reached the room that was furthest down the hallway. He enters and sees a study.

There are several bookcases filled with books, a mahogany table and chair, a bear skin rug, and a fireplace. Right above the fireplace on the mantel lies a silver arrow. Harry walks over and picks it up. This must be it, he tells himself. He also tells himself that this was way too easy.

As he looks at the silver arrow, a shadowy figure rises behind him and takes a physical form of a ninja. Harry senses that there is someone behind him. He covertly draws his wand and turns around. Before he can use it, the ninja quickly knocks it out of his hand and grabs Harry by the throat and lifts him up.

"Hand it over." The ninja says.

"Like bloody hell, I will." Harry replied.

The ninja tosses Harry onto the table, smashing it into pieces. The ninja walks over and picks up Harry again.

"Okay, are you going to hand it over now?" the ninja asks.

"Bugger off." Harry replied.

The ninja tosses Harry again, this time onto a wall. Harry falls to the ground. He notices his wand and quickly grabs it. He stands up, pointing his wand at the ninja.

"So, this is how you want it, huh? A battle to see who's the strongest wizard? Very well. I used to be with the Phantom Lord guild. Ours was the strongest guild in all of Fiore until some of you meddling wizards from Fairy Tail ruined it."

"How do you know I'm with Fairy Tail?"

"Please. How stupid do you take me for, anyway? I know all about your friends here, especially the blonde one. She was one of the ones that took down my guild."

"Not my problem."

"It is now." The ninja says as his hands begin to glow. He jumps up and points his hands toward Harry.

"STARFIRE!" the ninja yells.

A flurry of shuriken hurls toward Harry.

Harry points his wand at them and yells "EVANESCO!"

The shuriken vanish. The ninja is startled that someone could do this. No one was able to before. His targets had always perished when he used it.

The ninja decides to use his disappearing spell to get a jump on Harry and get the arrow.

The ninja quietly whispered the spell and disappeared. Harry is not worried. He simply points his wand and yells "HOMENUM REVELIO!"

The ninja's invisibility spell is terminated and he appears again. The ninja is now flustered.

This battle is way too easy, Harry thought to himself. Then, it occurs to him. This guy is a poser.

"You're really pathetic as a wizard and a ninja. I seriously doubt you're either one or both. Why not stop while you can?" Harry asks.

"NEVER!" The ninja yells.

He rushes toward Harry. Harry sighs and points his wand and yells "RICTUSEMPRA!"

The ninja falls to the ground and begins to laugh.

"HA! HA! HA! STOP IT! HA! HA! PLEASE-HA! HA! PLEASE STOP! HA! HA!"

"Do you surrender?" Harry asks.

"HA! HA! YES! YE-HA! HA! HA! I HA! HA! PROMISE! HA! HA!"

Harry waves his wand and the spell stops. Harry then quickly casts the Incarcerous spell. The ninja finds himself tied up with unbreakable mystical ropes.

Harry walks up to him and begins to talk.

"You aren't really a ninja, are you?"

The ninja remains silent, then slowly and hesitantly, shakes his head.

"Or a wizard?"

"No. But my brother was one with Phantom Lord, and I so much wanted to join it. I tried to build up skill, but only to fail. When Phantom Lord was disbanded, I saw my dreams destroyed."

"I'm sorry for you, but there were other ways, legitimate ways, for you to achieve your dreams. You could have joined another guild that had members that would have been happy to teach you to be a wizard."

The ninja sadly nods.

"What do plan to do with me?" He asks.

"Turn you in, of course. It'll be up to the authorities what would happen to you next. If you turn state's evidence, I guess you could get a reduced sentence and still get out with plenty of time to pursue your dream."

The ninja nods.

"Thank you. If I get out early from prison, do you think I could be accepted at Fairy Tail?"

"I guess so. Anything's possible."

Harry hears footsteps. He quickly turns around and sees Evergreen.

"Are you okay?" Evergreen asks.

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm okay, and I got the wooden shoes." She shows them to Harry. "Did you find any of the items?" She asked.

"Sure did." Harry shows the silver arrow to her.

"Okay. Let's head upstairs and see how the others are doing."

As they leave, Evergreen turns around and sees the ninja tied up.

"Is it okay to leave him like that?" She asked.

"Of course. Those bindings are unbreakable. They can only be undone by me."

As they leave, the ninja secretly wishes Harry good luck.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Earlier on the third floor, Lucy began her search for the items. She decided to start on the first door to the right. She opens it and enters. On the far end of the room is a chair facing the wall. The chair turns around and reveals a dark haired young woman sitting in it, repeatedly flipping a coin over and over again.

"So, I take it you're one of those troublemakers that busted through our gates. What brings you here?" The dark haired woman asks.

"To retrieve those items you and your gang stole. They don't belong to you." Lucy replied.

"Well, they do now. In fact, I've become attached to them, especially this one." The dark haired woman said, holding up the coin she was flipping.

That must be the gold coin, Lucy thought to herself.

"You see, this coin can bestow good or bad luck onto someone, depending if it lands on heads or tails during battle. Seeing how I possess the coin, I call heads." The coin begins to glow after her call.

As she begins to flip the coin, Lucy grabs her whip and uses it to grab the dark haired woman's arm. The dark haired woman tries to catch the coin with her other one, and does. It landed on heads. The dark haired woman smiles, and shows the results.

"Heads. Bad luck for you, sweetie."

Suddenly, the rug Lucy is standing on slides and she loses her balance and falls. The whip untangles, and her assailant runs out of the room. Lucy gets up and follows her into another. They are in a luxurious bathroom with a gold rimmed hand sink and toilet, and a large Jacuzzi style bathtub.

The dark haired woman quickly flips the coin again. It lands on heads.

Suddenly, the pipes on the sink, toilet, and tub break and start spraying Lucy with water. Soon, the room begins to flood. The dark haired woman frowns.

"I guess I should have went into a different room. No matter." She says. She takes the coin and tries to flip it again.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Lucy yells. She quickly takes out her whip and knocks the coin out of her hand. It lands in the pool of water that is slowly forming at their feet. As the dark haired woman frantically goes for the coin, Lucy quickly takes out one of her celestial keys. "OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS!"

The dark haired woman is stunned as she sees a beautiful, but very angry, mermaid appear.

"Aquarius, please-" Lucy says before Aquarius holds up her hand.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me today the last time you called me. I was busy getting ready for my date with Scorpio."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"YOU FORGOT?! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING IMPORTANT LIKE THIS?!" Aquarius snaps.

"I'm sorry." Lucy says very meekly.

"ARRGH! NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE GETTING READY!"

Aquarius picks up her pitcher and a tidal wave of water blasts out of it. Both Lucy and the dark haired woman manage to hold their breath before the room completely fills with water. The door to the bathroom busts open from the pressure, shooting both Lucy and the dark haired woman out, and sending the water out into the hallway.

As Lucy begins to stand up, Aquarius goes toward her.

Lucy sees her, and gives a weak smile.

"Thank you." She says.

Aquarius gives an annoyed look and grunt.

"I think it would be in your best interest not to disturb me again when I ask you not to."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Don't bother me for the next two weeks. I'm taking a vacation. Try doing something constructive for once, like finding yourself a boyfriend."

With that, Aquarius returns to the celestial realm.

Lucy walks past her knocked out foe and finds the coin. It landed on tails. She picks it up and puts it in her pocket.

Lucy then hears footsteps behind her. She turns around and sees Harry and Evergreen.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I managed to find the golden coin."

"What happened here? Why is there water everywhere?"

"Oh, just a little plumbing problem. Did you guys find any of the items?"

"Yes. I found the silver arrow and Evergreen found the wooden shoes."

They walk over to the dark haired woman, who is beginning to come to. She sits up.

"How many more of you are there?" Lucy asks.

"Two. But you three won't be able do to do anything once I-"

Harr y points his wand and yells "INCARCEROUS!"

The woman finds herself bound up with mystical ropes.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" She screams.

"We will later, after we catch your friends and retrieve the other items, and turn you over to the authorities." Harry said.

The woman begins to curse at them as they make their way up the stairs to find the others.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Earlier on the fourth floor, Bickslow began his search. To save time, he called forth his golems and sent them searching some of the rooms. The golems go back and forth through all the rooms and come up empty, until there was only three left.

Bickslow waited for his golems to search them. Then, two came out empty handed. One was still in the room it went into. After a few minutes, Bickslow realized that there was something wrong, and became worried. He walks into the room to see what was going on.

Inside the room was a frail, elderly man dressed like a monk. Around his shoulder was a leather satchel. That must be it, Bickslow told himself. He walks toward the monk.

"Hey, old-timer! What happened to my golem that came in here? Also, hand over the satchel!" Bickslow demands.

"No. By the grace of the loving and compassionate almighty God, this satchel was bestowed unto me to do His holy work."

"Really? Do you expect me to buy that horseshit? Why would God give you a stolen item to do His bidding?"

"Because it was being used for evil beforehand. Only by His grace can now the wrongs done by it be undone. Now all can benefit from it being blessed by Him and the wonders it can now do. Your golem has learned this and is now with Him."

Bickslow is shocked. Of all the people he thought he would confront, a religious nut was not one of them. Not only a religious nut, but a religious nut that took out a beloved companion of his. Tears begin to stream down his face.

"You..you killed him?"

"No. I do not kill."

"Then how can my golem be with God, as you claim?"

"Because I put him in my satchel. The satchel gives to God and God gives back through the satchel."

Bickslow begins to understand. There is nothing holy about that satchel. It's just a common magic satchel. You can put anything in it and pull out anything you want when you need it. There's no telling how many stolen items that thing is carrying.

Bickslow sends out his golems to snatch it. The elderly monk is quicker and more agile than he appears to be. He leaps upward, opens his satchel, and captures Bickslow's remaining golems. He then leaps over Bickslow and jumps out a window.

Bickslow runs to the window and is stunned at the brazenness of the old man. He's surprised that he didn't break a leg at his age. Bickslow jumps out and follows him. They run through the back of the property of the manor. They reach a cemetery and a quaint chapel.

The monk runs into the chapel and locks the door. But, the door is old and the lock is rusty. Bickslow busts the door down with little effort.

The old monk backs up past the altar and bumps into a statue. He turns around and looks at it and smiles. He's suddenly filled with confidence. He turns around to face Bickslow.

"Stay back, heathen! I'm protected by this most holy saint, Saint Victor the Merciful!"

Bickslow smiles. The statue comes alive and grabs the monk in a bear hug. The monk is shocked and confused as well as upset. He begins to plead to the statue.

"Oh, most holy Saint Victor! What did I do to upset you? I shouldn't be the one you're mad at, it should be him! Have I not done God's work?"

Bickslow decides to end this. He walks up toward them.

"Well, it obviously appears you hadn't, you old fool. You're a thief, not a man of God. Hand over the satchel."

The old monk drops the satchel and begins to weep. Bickslow picks it up and opens it.

"C'mon guys. Time to go." He says.

The golems fly out and surround Bickslow and happily fly around him. Bickslow puts the satchel around his shoulder. He turns to the monk and says. "I'll leave you to make penance with God. The statue will hold you in place until you can also make penance with the authorities."

With that, Bickslow and his golems leave. They make their way back to the manor and head back up to the fourth floor where Harry, Lucy, and Evergreen are searching the rooms trying to find him. They meet when all three of them leave a room and see him in the hallway.

"Where have you been? We were worried about you." Evergreen said.

"Well, I ran into a little trouble with someone who thought he was holier-than-thou, but I got the better of him." Bickslow said, followed by holding up the satchel.

"Four items down, two to go. Let's go see how Fried is doing." Lucy says.

With that, they head upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Moments earlier again, Fried made his way to the fifth and final floor. On top the stairs there was a single door. He opens it and enters. He is surprised at what he sees. It looks like a throne room of a castle. At the far end lies a throne, and sitting on it is a young, brown haired girl with brown eyes wearing a fancy dress. On top of her head is the diamond tiara, and sitting on her lap is the emerald scepter.

"Hello, there. Are you another brave knight wishing to join my kingdom?" The young girl says.

"Afraid not. I'm here for that tiara and scepter. They are stolen items, and I've come to take them back to their owner."

The young girl frowns. She stands up and takes a defiant pose.

"NO, THESE ARE MINE!"

She points the emerald scepter at Fried and a blast of energy come from it. Fried manages to dodge it. He draws his sword. He is hesitant to use it, because of the girl's age. She looks younger than Wendy. He tries to talk some reason to her.

"Young lady, I'm sorry about this. But those items aren't play things. They're dangerous in the hands of someone who doesn't know how to use them properly. I don't know which one of your parents or guardians stole them, but they don't belong to you."

The young girl begins to laugh.

"I have no parents or guardians. All here belongs to me. Everyone who resides here serves me. In other words, I run and control everything here."

Fried is stunned. This girl is the gang leader? He asks himself. He decides to write a rune spell on the ground with his sword to hinder her. As he points his sword to the ground to write, the diamond tiara begins to glow. Fried suddenly feels his arm pull as the sword tries to leave his hand. Fried eventually loses his grip, and the sword flies to the girl, and she catches it.

"This is a wonderful sword. Thank you ever so much for your kind gift." The girl says mockingly.

Fried frowns. This girl is stark raving mad. No matter. He sits on the ground in a lotus position.

"Surrendering already? That's a wise decision." The girl says.

"No, I'm not." Fried says as he takes his finger and covertly and quickly writes on the ground.

"Very well. If you want to die, so be it." The girl says as she walks toward him. As she gets closer, she finds herself blocked by a force field.

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!" The girl yells as she pounds on it.

"Fair? You were wanting to kill me and you have the audacity to criticize me about not being fair?"

"All right, then, I'll blast through it!" She says as she points the scepter at the force field.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"SHUT UP!" The girl snaps.

The scepter begins to glow and it fires. The energy blast ricochets off the force field and knocks off the tiara on the girls' head. The girl goes after it. As she is distracted, Fried writes another rune spell on the ground.

The girl sees the tiara and tries to pick it up, only to be blocked by another force field. She pounds on it to no avail. She begins to cry. Then she turns Fried and looks at him with a look of furious anger.

"BREAK THAT SPELL, NOW!" She demands.

"I'm afraid not. Playtime is over, little girl." Fried says as he walks toward her.

The girl points the scepter at Fried again and fires. The blast once again ricochets off the force field and knocks the scepter out of her hands. As she goes to retrieve it, Fried writes another rune spell. The girl once again becomes frustrated as the scepter is blocked by a force field so she can't get it. She then starts to use the one thing she has left, Fried's sword.

She swings it left and right, each stroke not being able to break through Fried's force field. He walks forward, backing her up more and more until she falls back into the seat of her throne, dropping the sword.

She doesn't try to go for it. Instead, she just buries her head in her hands and begins to cry. Fried picks up his sword and puts it back in its scabbard on his belt and quickly puts up another force field spell to contain her so she can't escape.

He then goes and retrieves the tiara and scepter. Just then, Harry and the others enter the room.

"Is everything alright in here?" Harry asks.

"Of course. I got the last items. How about you guys?"

"We got them." Lucy says as they hold them up.

They then look at the crying girl.

"Who is she?" Bickslow asks.

"The ringleader." Fried replied.

They are shocked.

"She's the boss? But how can someone so young be the head of a criminal gang?" Evergreen asks.

"No telling. She can explain herself to the authorities after we turn her and the others in. Let's go." Fried said.

They place the other items in the leather satchel and Harry uses his Incarcerous spell on the other criminals and turn them and the stolen items in to the local authorities. After splitting up the reward money, they begin their journey back to Fiore and Fairy Tail.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Back at Hogwarts, Voldemort was enjoying the spoils of his victory. As the days pass, he had all remnants of the past about Gryiffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff destroyed. He had the house colors replaced with the green and silver colors of Slytherin. Where the potraits of the four founders of Hogwarts hung, there is just but one. He looked high and low for the Sorting Hat to destroy it, but couldn't find it. Minerva Mcgonagall took off with it before the school was overrun.

Voldemort sent out his Death Eaters to catch all who opposed him. His orders were simple. Pure Bloods were to be captured alive. Mudbloods were to be killed on sight. Soon, he would have achieved Salazar Slytherin's dream of a Hogwarts run and attended by those of pure blood descent.

Soon, he will go to his next phase and take over the Ministry of Magic. It should be easy. He already has followers in key positions already. Now to deal with other matters. He calls out to one of his Death Eaters to bring them in.

The Death Eater brings in the Malfoys, who are bound by the Incarcerous spell. They all look upon Voldemort with extreme fear.

"You three have failed me." Voldemort says coldly.

"No, my Lord! We have been completely faithful to you! We have done all that you asked of us!" Lucius pleads.

"Have you really? If you done what I asked, Harry Potter would have been dead and I would have taken over much quicker."

"But, my Lord-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled.

All three of the Malfoys look down, away from Voldemort's angry stare.

"You all have been a major disappointment to me. You three are not worthy to be called Death Eaters or be a part of my glorious plans for the future. But the one who disappointed me the most is…." He looks at Draco. "..you."

"ME?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, you. I gave you one simple order. Kill Dumbledore. You couldn't even do that. You buckled under the pressure. How can you be a Death Eater when you hesitate? Your incompetence caused Severus to do it for you. I can't have someone who lets their feelings get in the way like that. Now it is time for you to be punished."

"What do you plan to do to me?"

Voldemort gave an evil grin.

"This." He said.

He points his wand at Lucius and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The killing curse strikes Lucius and he falls dead.

"NO!" Draco screams as he breaks down in tears.

Voldemort then points his wand at Narcissa.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Narcissa falls dead.

"NO! YOU BASTARD!" Draco yells, tears streaming down his face.

Voldemort then turns around and points his wand at Draco.

"Do it. Kill me, too." Draco says.

Voldemort lowers his wand.

"No. I said you were to be punished, and that's what I did. You may still prove to be useful, so I'll let you live for now. Don't you ever disappoint me again. Take him away."

The Death Eater drags Draco away. Voldemort turns and looks out the window and smiles. In his head, he is already making plans for more conquests in both the Wizard world and the Muggle one.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Back in Fiore, Harry and the others arrive back at the Fairy Tail guild. Makarov is at the enterance waiting for them.

"So, how did your first job go, Harry?" Makarov asked with a smile.

"I think it went pretty well. I don't think I've could have done it without their help ."

Makarov nods. "I'm glad to see that you're jumping right into working and making new friends here, Harry." He says.

"Thank you, sir. I sorry if I sound impatient, but did your books contain anything that could help me?"

"There's no need to apologize, Harry. Your question is quite reasonable. The only answer I can give is yes and no. I found a way to remove the horocrux, but not send you home."

Harry sadly nods. He was hoping for a way to go home, but ridding himself of the horocrux was better than nothing. At least it will give his friends a fighting chance, as he doesn't know if being on a different plane of existence would have negated the horocrux's containment of the part of Voldemort's soul to begin with.

"Don't give up hope, Harry. I promise you you will get home."

"I know, sir. I'm just worried over my friends. I know they'll fight to the bitter end, but I just don't want them to get hurt or killed ."

"Everything will be okay, Harry. From what you told me earlier about them, I have no doubt that they will be victorious in the end. You must have and keep the same faith in them as well."

Harry nods as he wipes tears from his eyes. He gives a smile.

"You're right, sir. I'll do my best to have and keep faith in them."

Makarov smiles and nods.

"That's good to hear. Let's go up to my room and I'll remove that horocrux from you."

They go up to the room and enter and Makarov shuts the door.

"Have a seat, Harry." Makarov says.

Harry sits down. Makarov opens a book on his desk and turns the pages until he finds the spell he was looking for. He then holds up a vial and begins reading the spell. Harry feels a slight pain. Then suddenly, a dark, gray mist exits Harry's body and goes into the vial. Makarov quickly puts a cork on the vial, entrapping it.

"Okay. That should do it." Makarov says.

Harry felt a little woozy afterwards. Soon, he felt better and got up and walked towards the desk. He looks at the vial with a mixture of worry and relief.

"So, that's what it looks like. What are you going to do with it?" Harry asked.

"Put it in a mystical containment. Don't worry, it'll be quite safe. I'll then take it to the next meeting of my fellow Saint Wizards where we can properly dispose of it."

Harry nods with a little uncertainy, but feels that Makarov seems to know what he is doing.

"Okay, sir. Thank you for removing it for me."

"You're welcome, Harry. Now lets' go back out and tell the others. I'm sure they're worried about you."

Makarov opens the door and several of the wizards fall forward to the floor. Makarov gives a peeved look,

"Do you people have anything else to do, beside eavesdrop? We were just going to tell everyone that everything was okay!" Makarov said.

All the wizards stand up and nervously look away, avoiding all eye contact.

"Sorry, Master. We didn't mean to pry." One of them said.

Makarov sighs.

"It's okay. I know you all meant well. Harry, go back outside with them. I'm going to put the vial away and head off to bed."

"Okay, sir. Thanks again. Have a good sleep."

"You too, Harry." Makarov says as Harry leaves with the others and he shuts the door.

Over the next few days, Harry becomes good friends with the other wizards, especially with Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser. Levys' no-nonsense approach to things and her book smarts reminded him of Hermoine, and Juvia's bubbly personality and sometimes air-headedness reminded him of Luna.

But this only made him more homesick, and though he loves and cares for his new friends in his life, he hopes to return to Hogwarts soon.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

In Diagon Alley, a cloaked figure quickly runs, stopping occasionally to look around to make sure it's not being followed. After making sure the coast was clear, it points a wand at a wall and a door appears. The figure enters and closes the door, and the door vanishes.

The figure is in a room with the remenants of Dumbledore's Army. The person wearing the cloak removes it, revealing it was Horace Slughorn wearing it.

"How are things going out there?" Minerva asked.

"Not well. Not well at all." Horace said somberly.

"What happened?"

"Voldemort has completely taken over the Ministry of Magic. Now he has the ability to send out dementors now to deal with those who oppose him like us. Not only that, he's freed every prisoner in Azkaban, increasing his army of Death Eaters even more."

Everyone in the room gasps in horror.

"Then, it's over now. We failed." Cho said.

"We haven't failed, child. We only fail if we give up." Minerva replied.

Suddenly, four of the ghosts that haunt Hogwarts enter. They are Myrtle Warren, Nearly Headless Nick, The Fat Friar, and Helena Ravenclaw.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva asks.

"It's okay, I told them to come here." Horace said.

"How did you do that? You didn't try to infiltrate Hogwarts by yourself, did you?"

"No. I came across them at the cemetery. They didn't like what was going on at Hogwarts now, so they left there, not knowing where to go. The Bloody Baron remained behind, not because he approved of what was going on, but because he despised what Voldemort was doing, and wanted to keep an eye out for the children there, and him being a Slytherin would help disguise the fact."

Minerva gives a smile.

"That sounds like something he would do. I hope that Voldemort doesn't find out about it."

Myrtle flies all around the room until she sees Ron and Hermoine. She lands in front of them and talks to them.

"Is it true? Did Voldemort kill Harry?"

"No, Myrtle. He's alive." Hermoine replied.

"Then, why didn't he show up to fight with you and the rest of us?"

"Because Voldemort opened up a dimensional portal and tossed him in it. We don't know where he ended up at." Ron said.

"A dimensional portal, you say?" Nearly Headless Nick said, overhearing the conversation.

"Yes."

"Then it might not be too difficult to find him then."

Ron and Hermoine look at each other in shock and disbelief and back at Nick.

"How can we?" Hermoine asked happily.

"Well not you two, but me and the other ghosts. We can travel to different planes of existence if we wanted to, but we never had a reason to do so, because we all love Hogwarts too much."

"Would you all please look for him and let him know what's going on, if you find him?" Ron asked.

"Of course! We would all be happy to!" The Fat Friar said.

With that, the four ghosts take off.

Back in Fiore, Harry has returned with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy, and Erza from another job, and they looked emotionally and physically drained. Mirajane smiles and welcomes them back.

"Hi, everyone! I take it all went well?" She asked.

"Hardly." Harry replied.

"What happened?"

"Um, Let's just say that the town of Rosalyn has a new lake. A lake made of sewage."

"Eeew!" Mirajane says as she holds her nose as the stink coming from Harry and the others finally makes itself known.

"I'm going to my room to take a bath and take a nap." Harry says.

"Okay."

Erza and the others walk up to the bar and Erza hands Mirajane the Guild's portion of the reward.

"How's Harry holding up?" Mirajane asks.

"Very well. He's very good at helping at organizing a plan, and he's never backed down from a fight yet." Erza replied.

"That's good to hear. Makarov is still worried about him and how he is going to cope being here forever."

"Forever?" Gray asks.

Mirajane sadly nods.

"Yes. Makarov hasn't had the heart to tell him yet. But after going through his books and the books of the other Saint Wizards, as well as the books in the library and the books of some of his closest childhood friends, it looks like finding him a way home is impossible."

"Well, hopefully there will be a way, for his sake." Lucy replied.

They all give a faint smile and nod.

"Yes, hopefully. Now-" Mirajane says right before holding her nose, "will you please go home and take a bath? You're starting to stink up the place."

Natsu and the others blush.

"Um, yes, of course." Erza says.

Harry finishes with his shower and gets dressed and lies down in bed. Suddenly, he hears a piercing scream.

"EEEEK! A GHOST!"

What is going on, Harry asked himself. He gets out of bed and opens the door, and is surprized.

All the wizards are cowering in a corner. Up above hovering is a sight for sore eyes.

"MYRTLE?!" Harry exclaimed.

Myrtle quickly turns around, gives a big smile, and swoops toward him.

"HARRY!" Myrtle yells happily. She puts her arms around him and gives him a hug, followed by several kisses.

All the other wizards are no longer afraid, but are now very amused by what's going on.

"How is this possible?" Harry asked.

"It was Nick's idea. When he heard that you was sent into another dimension, he suggested that him, me, the Fat Friar and Helena Ravenclaw can go look for you since we're spectral beings and are able to travel to different planes of existence."

"Who's your friend, Harry?" one of the wizards asks.

"This is Myrtle. She is one of my friends back at Hogwarts."

All the wizards say hello and welcome her to their guild. Myrtle blushes and returns their hello before turning towards Harry.

She then turns somber and begins telling him all that has happened. Harry falls back into a chair at the news she brings, and the wizards look on with concern.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wish the news was more pleasant." Myrtle says.

"I understand, Myrtle. I appreciate you and the others for going to look for me."

"You're welcome, Harry. Well, I must take off, now. Everyone will be happy to know you're okay. We'll look for a way to bring you home soon as possible."

"Thanks, Myrtle." Harry says as he gives her a kiss.

Myrtle blushes once more as she takes off and waves goodbye.

Harry waves back, feeling confident once more he'll return home soon.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

At their hiding place, Dumbledore's Army are waiting for the ghosts to return. In the spirit world, they've been gone a few hours. In the mortal world, it's been a few days. They're almost starting to worry until the first ghost arrives back. It's the Fat Friar.

"Did you find him?" Horace asks.

"Unfortunately, no. The worlds I found were gardens of earthly delights, something i would have loved to been in when I was alive, but there was no sign of him in any of them."

Then, Helena Ravenclaw entered.

"I'm sorry. I searched high and low, but the worlds I seached there was no trace of him." She said.

Nearly Headless Nick followed afterwards, giving the same sad news.

Ron, Hermoine, and the others give solemn looks to one another. It looks like Harry was gone forever.

Then, Myrtle entered with a big smile on her face.

"I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM! HE'S OKAY!"

Everyone shouts for joy and surrounds Myrtle to find out more.

"He's okay? Please tell us more, Myrtle!" Hermoine asks.

"Okay. I landed in this world and was near a seaside town. I saw a man under a boat repairing it. I floated over to him and began talking to him. I asked where I was and he said the town of Magnolia. Then I asked where it was located, and he said Fiore. Then, I asked where it was located, and he said Earth-Land. Then he asked me why all the questions, and I told him I was looking for Harry and gave a description of him. When I mentioned he was a wizard, he told me to check out Fairy Tail. When I said I wasn't looking for a story, he laughed and said it wasn't a story, but a wizards' guild. It turns out that in this world there are wizards everywhere. When I asked for directions, he climbed from under his boat to point the way. I guess he never seen a ghost before, for when he saw me, he turned and ran. A child was nearby who wasn't afraid of me and told me where to go. When I entered their guild, they all ran to a corner afraid. I thought that all wizards have seen a ghost before. That's when Harry showed up. He's been there the entire time."

"A world where there's wizards? Thank goodness. At least he'll be safe there." Minerva said.

"Now, we just need to find a way to open a portal there and keep it open long enough for us to go there and bring him home." Horace replied.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco sits in a locked room, awaiting for whatever Voldemort has planned for him. Once, he had admiration for the self proclaimed Dark Lord. Now, he has nothing but hatred and contempt. He couldn't believe how blind he and his parents were, and how that blindness took his beloved parents lives. He will avenge them, he tells himself. He has much to do, he tells himself. If he can ever free himself from this place, he'll look for anyone that's left of those who opposed Voldemort.

He knows they won't believe him, that it is some sort of trick to let their guard down so Voldemort can attack. He'll have to find a way to convince them otherwise. Suddenly, the door opens. It is one of the Death Eaters.

"Okay, you worthless brat. Let's go. Voldemort has a little job for you." The Death Eater says.

As Draco leaves the room, he gives a smirk. A plan is already forming in his head.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

The Death Eater led Draco to Voldemort's living quarters, which was once the living quarters of Dumbledore. Draco saw Voldemort staring out the window with his back turned. Draco secretly wished he had a wand so he could use the killing curse on him.

"Master, I've brought Draco here as you ordered." The Death Eater said.

Voldemort turns around.

"Very good, Malicon. Leave us." Voldemort replied.

Malicon bows and exits, closing the door behind him.

Voldemort sits at Dumbledore's desk.

"Take a seat, Draco."

"I'll stand."

"As you wish. I think you've been locked in your room long enough to think about your shortcomings and how to remedy them. Are you ready to redeem yourself and show you are worthy of being a Death Eater?"

Draco knows he has nothing to lose at this point. Just play along for now, that's part of his plan. Voldemort will let his guard down eventually. When he does, then he'll strike.

"Yes, Master." Draco replied.

Voldemort gave a evil smile.

"Good. You know your place. If you ever step out of line, I'll make you subservant to the house elves. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Your mission is simple. You will assist Malicon in taking down some of those who opposed me. Some of my spies have reported some odd activity in Diagon Alley, so they must have a secret hiding area there."

"Yes, Master."

Voldemort takes out a wand and hands it to Draco.

"Here is a wand for you to use. You can use any spell with it except the killing curse. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Very good. Now go. Malicon will take you back to your room. You'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Master."

Draco turns to leave. He gives a slight frown about the wand, but he tells himself he shouldn't been surprised about it. Voldemort did that to ensure he wouldn't use it against him. But there are other spells he can use. He'll do that later. Stick to my plan, he tells himself. I'll have my revenge soon enough. He opens the door and Malicon takes him back to his room.

Then, Bellatrix entered.

"You wished to see me, my Lord?" She asked.

"Yes. Pleaase have a seat."

Bellatrix sits down as Voldemort walks toward her.

"My dear Bellatrix, you have been the most beautiful and faithful of my followers ever since the beginning."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"That is something I've always admired about you, and through all our time together I will admit that I have developed strong feelings for you."

Bellatrix's heart swooned. This is something she's always wanted to hear from him.

"I know eventually I'll need an heir to carry on my work should something happen to me. That is why I would like to ask you..."

Bellatrix gasped as Voldemort pulled out a black ring with a large, blood-red ruby.

"...will you marry me and carry my heir?"

Tears of joy streamed down Bellatrix's face.

"YES, MY LORD! I WILL!" Bellatrix yelled happily.

Bellatrix puts on the ring and kisses Voldemort passionately. She can't believe what has just happened. This is something she has long dreamed about. This has turned into the happiest day of her life.

A few moments later, Malicon opens the door to Draco's room and ushers him inside.

"Better get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow." Malicon says before closing the door and locking it.

Draco climbs into bed. He hopes that the spies' report is true. That way, he can start the path of righting wrongs and avenging his parents, and hopefully, killing Voldemort.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Early the next morning, Malicon comes to Draco's room and wakes Draco up.

"Get up. It's time to go." Malicon sneers.

Draco quickly gets dressed and gets his wand. They leave Hogwarts and make their way to Diagon Alley.

They walk towards a darkened corner and hide there.

"We'll wait here. If our spies are right, one of Dumbledore's followers will be leaving their hiding spot soon. Then, we'll strike. Understood?" Malicon asks.

Draco nods.

A few moments later, a door appears on a wall. It opens, and Horace leaves to find other survivors. The door then disappears.

"Let him go. Let's see who is there first. We'll take care of them, and wait for him to return and ambush him." Malicon says.

Draco nods. As Malicon leads the way to the wall, Draco smiles. Soon, his path of revenge and redemption will begin.

Malicon points his wand towards the wall and the door appears. Both him and Draco enter.

Minerva hears the door and is surprised. She begins to walk toward it.

"Horace? Is everything-"

Minerva then sees Malicon's wand pointed straight at her face.

"Hello, Professor." Malicon says with an evil smile. "Don't scream or try going for your wand. It'll only end badly for you and everyone else. Start walking toward the others here. You and everyone else are our prisoners."

Minerva turns around and slowly begins to walk. She tries to talk some reason to them.

"You know that once Voldemort achieves what he wants, he'll no longer have a need for you and will-"

"Shut up." Malicon says.

They make their way into the main room where everyone is. Everyone sees Malicon pointing his wand at Minerva's head. They reach for their wands to rescue her.

"DON'T MOVE UNLESS YOU WANT HER TO DIE!" Malicon yells.

The students stop and move their hands.

"Wise move. Now you will take your wands, and toss them toward me."

As Malicon's attention was focused on the others, Draco takes his wand and points it at Malicon.

"CRUCIO!" Draco yells.

Malicon falls to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Like how that feels, Malicon? That is only a fraction of what I'm going to do to you and Voldemort!"

Minerva and the others look on in shock. Why is Draco doing this, they ask themselves. They also see something they thought they never would see: tears streaming down Draco's face.

"Draco, stop, please!" Minerva pleads.

Draco looks at Minerva and the others and back at Malicon. Draco points down his wand and collapses on the floor.

Cho quickly uses the Incarcerous spell to tie up Malicon. Minerva goes and checks on Draco, who quickly hugs her.

"Draco, what happened?" Minerva asks.

"Voldemort killed my parents to punish me for not killing Dumbledore like he wanted. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had too much respect and love for him to do it. I love my parents, but Dumbledore was more of a father to me than my own. I just couldn't do it. "

"How did he find out about this place?" Hermoine asked.

"His spies. They noticed unusal magic activity in this area, so he sent me and Malicon here to investigate. I took the opportunity to turn against him. After what he did to my parents, I want him dead."

"As do a lot of us. We're sorry for the loss of your parents, but even after all of this, some of us is still going to have a hard time believing you." Luna said.

"I understand. But be assured, I no longer have any loyalty to Voldemort, and I have no loyalty to Slytherin anymore either. To prove this, there is one thing I need to do."

"What's that?" Ron asks.

"This." Draco says as he picks up the Sorting Hat.

"What are you doing with me?" the Sorting Hat asks.

"I want you to resort me."

"That's impossible. You're already nearing graduation. It's too late to do it now."

"Please."

"It's okay. Do it just this once." Minerva says.

The Sorting Hat sighs.

"Very well."

Draco puts on the Sorting Hat.

"I see. Not only has your loyalty changed, but your emotional drive has as well. If that's what you want to do, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Then, there is a stunned silence in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Back in Fiore, Harry's reputation as a very skilled wizard has grown. Clients have come to their guild and expressively asked for him to do jobs. Because of this, Makarov is now considering moving Harry up to S-Class status, a first for a new wizard. Makarov usually waits a few years before letting someone attempt the S-Class trials.

Makarov decides to wait on giving Harry the trials until after his meeting with the other Saint Wizards. He goes to where he has the horocrux contained and removes it. He puts the vial in a mystic box and puts a seal on it that can only be broken when all the Saint Wizards are together. He's relieved to finally be rid of it. One less evil in the world, he thinks to himself.

After packing a few bags, he heads to the door and addresses everyone.

"Well, I'm off to my meeting with the other Saint Wizards. I'll be gone for a few days. Erza, you're in charge until I get back."

"Yes, Master. Have a safe trip."

Everyone else gives the same well wishes and goodbyes.

Makarov smiles and waves bye and leaves.

A few moments later, Harry returns from another job and walks to the bar and hands Mirajane the guild's portion of the reward.

"Nice to have you back, Harry. Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Yes, thank you. Is Master Makarov here?"

"I'm sorry, no. You just missed him. He left to a meeting with his fellow Saint Wizards. He'll be gone a few days."

"Oh, okay." Harry said with a little dissapointment in his voice.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if he had any luck finding a spell that would send me home. Even though everyone back at Hogwarts knows I'm okay, I don't know if they'll have any luck in finding a spell that would work."

Mirajane wants to tell him what Makarov confided to her, but doesn't want to upset him. She just gives a smile and reassures Harry.

"Don't worry. He's still looking, and I just know your friends at Hogwarts are doing the same."

Harry gives a weak smile back.

"I hope so."

Just then, some other wizards come in and head to the bar.

"Excuse me, Harry. I've got to see to them. Please don't give up hope."

"Okay."

As Mirajane sees to the other wizards, Harry gets up and walks over to where Cana is sitting, drinking heavily as usual, and sits across from her.

"Cana, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Harry. What do you want?"

"How accurate are your tarot card readings?"

"Very accurate. Why you ask?"

"I would like a reading for myself."

Cana finishes with her keg of liquor, tosses it to the ground, and yells out to Mirajane.

"Yo, Mira! Another keg!"

"WHAT?! ANOTHER ONE?! You drank five whole kegs already! You're going to destroy your liver and kidneys if you keep this up!"

"I don't care! Another Keg!"

Mirajane gives an annoyed grunt and goes to the back to get the keg. Cana turns her attention back to Harry.

"So you want a tarot reading, huh? What do you want to know?"

"If I'm ever going to get home."

"Okay, then."

Cana takes out her tarot deck from her belt and shuffles them and spreads the cards out.

"Okay, pick three cards." Cana says.

Harry picks three cards. Cana takes the rest of the cards and puts them back on her belt.

"Okay. Let's see what the cards have to say."

She turns over the first card. It's The High Priestess in reverse. She then explains what the card is saying.

"The card is saying you need to observe and understand what is happening before committing to a course of action."

She turns over the second card. It's The World in reverse. She then explains what the card is saying.

"The card is saying that your path will get very tough and feel very frustrating, but your perserverance will pay off in the end."

She then turns over the third and final card. It's The Hierophant upright. She then explains what the card is saying.

"The card is saying that even though things have gone awry for you, the panic you have will be silenced and good practical advice will be given. Solving your problem won't be easy, but it is so very doable."

Harry looks at the cards intensely for a few moments, and then asks the obvious.

"So this means?"

"You will get home, yes. When, I don't know."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry."

Harry gets up, and Cana puts the cards with the others.

Mirajane brings out the keg and puts it on the table.

"Here you go. I hope you have enough money to cover it."

"Um.." Cana says as she frantically searches her pockets.

Harry takes out some money and hands to Mirajane.

"This one's on me." Harry says.

"Oh, okay." Mirajane says, surprised.

"Thanks, Harry. If you want another reading, come and see me, especially if drinks are on you." Cana says.

"Um, okay."

As Cana drinks down her keg, Harry thinks to himself that he needs to stop worrying about whether or not he can get home and research the matter himself. He decides to start reading every magic book he can starting tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Early the next morning, Harry gets ready and leaves his flat and heads to Fairy Tail. He was happy to find an affordable apartment nearby so he won't have to use the rooms at the guild. He liked staying there, but his friends sometimes got loud and carried away at times, and this way he got some peace and quiet.

He arrives and makes his way to the guild's library. He grabs some of the books off the shelves, sits at a table, and starts to read. A few hours pass, and he hasn't found anything in them that can help him. Still, he refuses to give up. He puts the books back on the shelves and grabs some more.

He repeats the process throughout the day. Mirajane checks on him every once in a while, bringing him coffee. By the end of the day, he is tired. He went through about half the books there, and came up emptyhanded.

Before he leaves, Levy comes in with some books she was returning. She smiles at him and starts to talk to him.

"Oh, hi, Harry! I wasn't expecting to see you here today. I thought you might be on another job."

Harry smiles. "No, not today. I've been here all day reading."

"Really? Wow. What made you want to do that?"

"I was checking in these books to see if there was something in them that could help send me home, and so far I've had no luck."

"Nor will you. I'm sorry, Harry."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, because.." she started to blush. "...I've been looking through them to find a way to send you back too, and if I was successful, it would mean I could come visit you once in awhile."

Harry smiles at this sweet gesture.

"Thank you, Levy. That's very kind of you."

Levy blushes even more, her face almost becoming entirely red.

"You're welcome, Harry."

"I was wondering, is there a library here in Magnolia?"

"Yes, but I haven't been able to check over there yet, but they'll definitely have a larger selection of books on magic than here."

"Would you like to go over there with me tomorrow and help me go through some of them?"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"How does 9:00 A.M. sound?"

"That sounds wonderful! See you then!"

Levy gives a wave bye and rushes out.

The next morning, Harry and Levy go to the library in Magnolia. They grab some books and sit at the table and begin to read. Every once in awhile, they each alternatively glance at one another before quickly going back to the book they were reading.

The day goes by quickly, and they still haven't found anything that can help, and there was still several shelves to go through. The librarian comes up to them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but it's closing time."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that late." Harry says.

"Not a problem. Please come again."

"Will you be open tomorrow?"

"Sorry, no. It's a national holiday tomorrow. We'll be open the day after."

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot about that!" Levy says

"Okay. We'll come back then." Harry replied.

Harry and Levy leave and the librarian locks up.

"What holiday is tomorrow?" Harry asks.

"The Day of Rememberance. It's a day to honor fallen soliders who died in battle."

"Oh. We have a holiday like that back where I came from."

"What's it called?"

"Almost the same as here, but it's called Rememberance Day. In another country where I'm from, they call it Memorial Day."

"Strange, isn't it? Even though we're all from different worlds, there are things we all have in common. Hopefully, there will be some that focuses on life instead of death."

"I'm sure there is."

They arrive back at Fairy Tail, and Erza is waiting for them at the door.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking for you all day!" Erza says.

"At the library. What's wrong?" Harry replied.

"You two not working, that's what's wrong! Master Makarov might be gone for a few days, but that's no reason to slouch! Your and the guild's reputations are at stake! Do you two have any pride in yourselves and your work?"

"Um..yes?" Harry said, confused by Erza's forceful tone of voice.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." Levy says.

"Okay, then. Go to the billboard and pick a job to do the day after tomorrow. Consider yourselves lucky tomorrow's a holiday!"

As Harry and Levy walk to the billboard, Levy whispers to Harry.

"Don't let this get to you. She always gets this way when Master Makarov puts her in charge."

"I HEARD THAT!" Erza yells.

Harry and Levy laugh as they pick a job from the billboard.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

At their secret meeting place, the Saint Wizards have finally all arrived. After the meeting is called to order, Makarov speaks to them.

"My fellow Saint Wizards, I think the first order of business should be this."

He pulls out the mystic box and puts it on the table.

"A mystic box? What's in it?" Wolfheim asks.

"The horocrux I mentioned before when I was checking on a spell to send my new recruit, Harry, home."

The other nine Saint Wizards talk amongst themselves.

"Why not destroy it yourself? Why do you need us too?" Hyberion asks.

"Because I believe it needs to be completely erraticated from existence. Even if a small portion of it exists, it can be dangerous if it falls in the wrong hands."

"What was this horocrux again? I seem to have forgotten." One of the other Saint Wizards ask.

"A portion of a soul of an evil wizard called Voldemort. Harry and his friends back where he is from have destroyed other horocruxes that also contained parts of that evil wizard's soul, but they were weaker, because they were in inanimate objects, and thus were easier to destroy."

"What did it do to Harry when it was inside him?" Jura Neekis asks.

"Other than give him a sense when Voldemort was near and the ability to talk to snakes, nothing else that I'm aware of. But if it stayed in him longer than it did, there's no telling what else it would have done to him."

All the other Saint Wizards nod to one another.

"Very well. I think you've convinced us. Let's destroy that vile thing." Warrod Sequen said.

Then, the ten Saint Wizards raise up their right hands. The box opens and the vial rises from it. They begin chanting an incantation. The vial shatters, and the gray mist that was once part of Voldemort's soul is obliterated.

Afterwards, there is a brief silence.

"Well, then, since that's out of the way, let's get to the next order of business." Makarov said.

With that, the table they're sitting at is covered with food and drinks.

"Which is PARTY, PARTY, PARTY!" Makarov says, laughing.

The other Saint Wizards laugh as they begin to eat and drink.

Back in Magnolia, the Day of Rememberance celebrations end with a fireworks display. As Harry and Levy watch, Jet and Droy walk up to them.

"Hey, guys, it's getting late. We'd better turn in if we're going to get an early start on our job tomorrow." Jet says.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry says as he begins to yawn. "What time do you want to leave?"

"8:00 A.M. okay?"

"That'll be fine."

"Okay, see you then."

Harry waves bye to Levy, Jet, and Droy and makes his way back to his flat. He is looking forward to working with Levy tomorrow, and climbs into bed and falls asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The next morning, Harry packs a bag and heads off to the train station to meet Levy, Jet, and Droy to leave for their job. They buy their tickets, board the train, find some seats and sit down. They begin discussing their job.

"We should arrive at our destination tomorrow. After we check in at a hotel, we'll go visit our client for more details on what he wants done." Levy says.

They all nod. Harry gives a slight smile as he thinks back to that moment when he and Levy picked out a job from the billboard under Erza's orders. As they looked at the billboard, they were unsure at which one to do.

"Did she mean for us to a job together or seperately?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure it doesn't matter to her, just as long as we pick one."

"How about we do one together, then?"

Levy smiles at the idea.

"Sure! I'd like that." She replied.

They begin looking more intensely at the job offers. They begin reading out loud some of them.

"Magic performance for a child's birthday party, payment of 15,000 Jewel."

"Magic tutor, payment of 5,000 Jewel a week."

"Exorcism, payment of 50,000 Jewel."

They both begin to frown. Definitely slim pickings on these, some are of no interest and others are those they aren't skilled in. They have to pick something, Erza won't allow anything less. Suddenly, they see one that catches their eye:

 _RESCUE MISSION_

 _POSSIBLE LOCATION OF SOME KIDNAPPED CHILDREN WHO POSSESS MAGICAL SKILLS. INFILTRATE AREA AND CHECK TO SEE IF IT IS TRUE. IF IT IS, FREE THEM AND APPREHEND THOSE RESPONSIBLE._

 _PAYMENT 400,000 JEWEL_

"What do you think? Do you think we can do this one?" Harry asked.

"I think we can. Those poor kids. I hope they're okay."

Harry removes the notice from the billboard.

"Okay, let's do it, then."

Just then, Jet and Droy walk up to them.

"Hi, guys. How's it going?" Harry asks.

"Okay, I guess. Erza's making us pick a job to do the day after tomorrow. She's a real slave driver. I see she's making you guys do the same." Droy replied.

"Yeah, we already picked out one already to do together." Levy said.

"TOGETHER?! You're not breaking up team Shadow Gear, are you?" Jet repiled with concern.

"Of course not, silly. In fact, I think we can use you two's help in this." Levy says as she shows them the notice.

Jet and Droy look at it.

"400,000 JEWEL! WOW!" Jet says enthusiastically. "I'M IN!"

"ME TOO!" Droy said with the same enthusiasm.

Erza hears them and walks up to them.

"I hope you all are looking for a job and are not engaging in idle chit-chat."

"No, we just picked out one to do together." Jet says as he shows her the job offer.

Erza looks over it.

"Okay, then. Are you sure you four can handle it?" She asks.

"Yes, of course." Harry replied.

"All right, then. If you think you can handle it, go for it." She says as she hands the notice back to Harry. Erza then goes back to the entrance to wait on more wizards coming in to make them pick out a job.

Harry's mind drifts back to the present as a porter comes up and offers them a drink. As he drinks, Harry begins to wonder, as usual, about how everything is going on back at home.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Back home, Dumbledore's Army is on the run once again. Having to give up their hiding place in Diagon Alley was rough. They left Malicon tied up for the Death Eaters to find. Probing his mind for information was futile. Malicon was too skilled in Occlumency for that. So they went place to place, managing to evade dementors and other Death Eaters.

After he was found, Malicon was terrified at delivering news of his failure to Voldemort. He entered Voldemort's room and prostrated himself before the Dark Lord. He told of Draco's betrayal after finding Dumbledore's Army's hiding place, and begged forgiveness.

Voldemort listened calmly, then pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malicon.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Malicon falls dead, and other Death Eaters take away his body. Voldemort turns away and looks out the window and sneers. He now wishes he killed Draco. Bellatrix enters wearing black lingerie and carrying a bottle of merlot and two wine glasses.

She opens the bottle of wine and pours it in the glasses. She holds one in her hand and hands the other to Voldemort.

"My lord, you seem tense. What happened?" She asks.

"Dumbledore's disciples have evaded my grasp once again. What's worse, that nephew of yours betrayed us and is now with them."

"I should have known. When he hesitated in killing Dumbledore, I knew then he was weak. But I didn't realize he was THAT weak."

"So when we catch them,what will you do then, looking at Draco, a member of your family, about to die by my hand?"

"I wouldn't allow it. If he is to die, I want it to be done by my hand, to show the others we won't show mercy even to family, and thus make them fear us even more."

Voldemort smiles at this. She is going to make a good wife, filled with the same cruelty and ruthlessness as him. He drinks down the wine and kisses her.

At their current hiding place, Dumbledore's Army have settled in for the night. Ron and Hermoine are still trying to come to terms with Draco being with them now. There was too much bad blood they still felt towards him. It was even harder to come to terms with him being resorted into Gryffindor. Seeing him in Gryffindor's house colors of scarlet and gold instead of Slytherin's green and silver seemed unreal.

Draco comes up to them.

"What do you want?" Ron asks with disdain.

"Listen. I know you two want nothing to do with me, and I understand that. I deserve no less. But I wish to apologize for the way I've treated you two over the years. If you can ever forgive me, I would very much like to become friends with you."

Hermoine gives a nod, but Ron turns away. Draco gives a meek smile.

"Well, that's all I have to say. Thanks you for your time." Draco says as he goes to make amends with the other students.

"Do you believe anything he said?" Hermoine asks Ron.

"No. Do you?"

"Not yet, but I want to. It still going to take some time."

Back in Fiore, the train arrives in the town of Xanthar and Harry and the others exit the train. They make their way to see the client who posted the job and to get more information on the situation at hand.

It's at an orphanage. They enter and are taken to see the administrator. She begins to tell what happened.

"It was terrible what happened. Those poor children weren't here long. They've arrived here almost a month ago, and suddenly they began exhibiting magical traits. One could levitate, another could control water, and a third could control plants. We contacted a person by the name of Vanessa Whitesnake, who claimed to be a member of the Blue Pegasus guild. She came over and saw them, and said they were okay, and their magic was in no way dangerous to anyone. We were relieved, and thanked her for her trouble. A week later,they were kidnapped when they and the other children were outside playing."

"Did you contact the police?" Levy asks.

"Of course. We gave them all the information we could, and they said they'll search for them. Shortly afterwards, someone came over and claimed to saw the children over at Ravenwood Castle, about a few miles from here. I found it to be odd, because that place was abandoned years ago."

"Did you tell the police?" Harry asks.

"Of course. They went to investigate, and found nothing there. They said it still looked abandoned. But I don't believe it. I have a feeling they're still there. Will you take the case?"

Harry and the others talk amongst themselves and give their answer.

"Yeah, we'll take the case." Droy said.

"Thank you! Let me get you a map to the castle." the administrator says as she goes through her desk drawer. She pulls out a map and hands it to them.

"Here you go. Please hurry." She says to them.

Harry and the others nod and leave. But something about this doesn't seem right to him. 400,000 Jewel for three kidnapped orphaned children seemed a bit much. With that type of reward, he was expecting rescuing at least between 20-50 children, and that name of the Blue Pegasus member seemed fake. He expressed his concerns to the others.

"I agree. This does seem too good to be true. Still, we should check just to make sure." Levy says.

All four nod and start making their way to Ravenwood Castle.

Back at Fairy Tail, Mirajane looks at the blank billboard in horror.

"Oh, no! This is not good! Not good at all!" She says.

"What's the matter?" Erza asks as she was walking to the billboard.

"I recieved a message from the Magic Council about a fake job posting used to trap unexpecting wizards. I came over to see if we had one, and to remove it before anyone sees it."

"A FAKE JOB?!" Erza says in shock. "What was this job?"

"Freeing some kidnapped children, with a highly ridiculous award."

Erza is stunned. Then she remembers the job that Harry, Levy, Jet and Droy took.

"Mira, that reward wouldn't have been 400,000 Jewel, would it?"

"I think so."

"OH, NO! Harry took that job with Levy, Jet, and Droy! They're in danger! I'm going after them! Mira, you're in charge!"

With that, Erza heads off to find them.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Erza arrives at the train station. She's worried at what will happen to Harry and the others. She's afraid they'll be turned into lacrimas or worse. To her relief, she sees Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy, and Juvia returning from their job, with Natsu dealing with motion sickness, as usual. They are surprised to see her.

"Erza, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be back at the guild." Lucy says.

"I would, but something terrible has happened. I left Mira in charge. I'm glad I ran into you all, because I could surely use your help."

"What happened?" Grey asked.

"There was a fake job posting on the billboard to entrap unsuspecting wizards. Harry, Levy, Jet and Droy took it. I'm going to go to the town of Xanthar to rescue them. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Lucy says.

"I'm in." Grey says.

"Juvia's in so she can be with her beloved Grey." Juvia says as she takes Grey by the arm.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Grey yells, annoyed.

"I'm in." Happy says.

Then, they all look at Natsu, still feeling sick, and not paying any attention at what's being said.

"I'm sure he'll be in too, when he comes out of it." Lucy says.

"Yes. Natsu's not one to back down from a fight." Erza says as she walks up to Natsu, and knocks him out.

"Sorry, Natsu." Erza says. "Grey, help me carry him." She then hands Lucy some money. "Lucy, go get the tickets for the train."

Lucy nods and goes to the ticket booth and buys the tickets. As they board the train, several people look on with concern as Erza and Grey carry Natsu on board.

"Our friend had a little too much to drink." Erza says to them.

As the train leaves, everyone hopes that Harry and the others are okay.

Back at Fairy Tail, Makarov has returned from his meeting with the other Saint Wizards. He is surprised to see everyone gone except Mirajane. Mirajane notices him enter.

"Master! You're back! How was the trip and meeting?"

"It was good." Makarov says as he looks alround. "Mira, what happened? Where's everybody?"

"Erza made everyone take a job from the billboard."

Makarov chuckles at this.

"That's good! I knew I could count on her! Where is she?"

"Well..." Mirajane says timidly.

"Did something go wrong?"

"Yes. The Magic Council sent a message about a fake job posting about rescuing kidnapped children that was sent to all the various guilds. Only, we received it too late. We did get one, and Harry, Levy, Jet, and Droy took it. When we found out, Erza left to save them."

"Dear God." Makarov says as he slumps back into a chair. He hopes that they all will be safe.

Back in Xanthar, Harry and the others arrive at Ravenwood Castle. It does look abandoned. As they enter it, they hear footsteps behind them. They quickly turn around and see a young woman with white hair wearing a white dress. She holds up her hands.

"Who are you?" Harry asks, pointing his wand at her.

"I'm Vanessa Whitesnake." the young woman says.

"You're with the Blue Pegasus guild, right?" Levy asks.

"That's right." Vanessa replied, moving one of her hands to show her tattoo.

Harry puts down his wand.

"What brings you here?" Droy asks.

"The same as you, to find those children. "

"How do you know that's what we're here for?" Jet asks.

Vanessa shows them the job notice she has.

"When I heard about it, I decided to take it, since I knew the children before. I'm sure the lady at the orphanage told you about me."

Harry, Levy, Jet, and Droy look at each other and then back at Vanessa.

"Yes, she did." Levy says.

"Can I join you?" Vanessa asks.

"I guess so. This place is big, and it's going to take a while to search." Harry says.

"Thank you." Vanessa replied.

Harry, Levy, Jet and Droy enter the castle with Vanessa following behind. An evil smile forms on Vanessa's face.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Vanessa decides now is the time to strike while their guard is down. She raises her hands as they begin to glow. Suddenly, Harry, Levy, Jet and Droy find themselves binded by mystical clamps, unable to move or use their magic to escape. Vanessa gives an evil laugh.

"This was too easy." Vanessa says as she continues to laugh. "Like moths to a flame."

"Vanessa! What's the meaning of this?!" Levy asks.

"You'll soon see." Vanessa replies, laughing.

"You were never with Blue Pegasus, were you?" Jet asks.

"Duh." Vanessa replied mockingly.

"Who are you, really?" Harry asks.

Vanessa gives an evil smile as the Blue Pegasus tattoo on her arm changes into an emblem that Levy, Jet, and Droy knows all too well- the emblem of the Phantom Lord guild.

"I'm not Vanessa Whitesnake. My real name is Eiko Hikaru. I am a member of Phantom Lord, and and I seek vengenace on all members of Fairy Tail for what they did to us!"

"What we did to you? You're the ones who attacked us without provacation!" Levy said.

"SILENCE! If it hadn't been for you and the other ones in your guild, we would have been the strongest guild in all of Fiore!"

"You're crazy. If it was only Fairy Tail wizards you were after, then why send a fake job posting to all the other guilds?" Harry asks.

"For their power, of course. We've turned several of them into lacrimas already to harness their magical energy."

"We? Who else is in this scheme of yours beside you?"

"The administrator of the orphange is one, obviously. I'm surprised you didn't see through her disguise." Vanessa replied.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Come on out, fellas."

Six people walk out. Eiko points to the first one, who looks like a witch doctor.

"This is Paolo. His specality is voodoo."

She then points to the second one, who is dressed in a tuxedo and top hat.

"This is Decameron, master illusionist."

She then points to the third and fourth ones, who are twin girls, one dressed in white and the other in black.

"These two beauties are Yin and Yang. When together, their magic is twice as powerful."

She then points to the fifth one, a young girl with brown hair. Harry is stunned. It's the young girl from his first job that Fried defeated.

"This little sweetheart is Faye Winters. Her powers of the mind are extraordinary."

Faye frowns at the sight of Harry. She storms toward him. He suddenly finds himself floating towards her. She slaps him.

"That's for you and those other meanies for taking my playthings!"

Eiko laughs.

"Oh, so you two know each other! How wonderful! Patience, my little Faye. There will be plenty of time for you two to reminisce later."

Eiko continues to laugh as Faye moves back to her place with the other Phantom Lord members. She then points to the sixth and final one, a muscular, but pale looking, young man.

"This is Riccardo. He has the ability to control the elements."

Eiko gives a confident stance as she continues to speak.

"With the eight of us, Phantom Lord will return to greatness and be the most powerful dark guild in all of Earth Land. There will be no one to stop us."

"We'll stop you." Levy says, unmoved.

"Right now, you're not in a postion to do anything, but serve as bait. Soon enough, your friends will begin to worry about you not returning and will come to look for you. After they're taken care of, more will show up little by little, until we have killed them all. Then, we'll kill you. Fairy Tail will soon be a distant memory."

With that, Eiko and the other Phantom Lord members laugh. The next morning at the train station, Erza and the others finally arrive. After Natsu finally gets over his motion sickness, they head off to the orphanage.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Erza and the others enter the orphange. For an orphange, it is very quiet. TOO quiet. They thought they would hear the laughter and screams of children as they played. The orphanage administrator steps out.

"Yes. may I help you?" She asks before suddenly recognizing Juvia and the other Fairy Tail members. She begins to worry that they will see through her disguise and will ruin her and Eiko's plans. Sweat begins to drop from her brow.

"Yes. Me and my fellow wizards saw your job posting, and are interested in it. Can you tell us more about the situation of it?" Erza replied.

"Um, yes." The administrator says. She begins to stammer as she tells the same lie she told Harry, Levy, Jet, Droy and every other wizard that came before. It does not escape Erza's attention.

"I see. Can we talk to the other children here? Maybe they saw something that everyone else didn't." Erza asks.

"Sorry, but they're at school." The administrator replied, becoming more and more nervous at Erza's cold, unblinking stare.

"It's Saturday." Erza said, still staring back at her, and still not believing a word that's being said.

The administrator slowly moves her hand to a drawer at her desk, hoping to avoid being detected. Juvia suddenly becomes aware at who she is. She quickly holds her hand forward, and a wave of water hits the administrator and knocks her into a wall.

"THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! DID YOU THINK THAT WAS GOING TO WORK, CECILIE?" Juvia yells.

Erza and the others are shocked. They all look at Juvia.

"Juvia! Why did you-" Erza says before seeing what Cecilie was reaching for: a gun, laying under the desk that was toppled over after Juvia's attack.

"Juvia! You know who this is?" Lucy asks.

Juvia nods.

"Yes. She's Cecilie Wormwood. Juvia knows her from Phantom Lord."

"PHANTOM LORD!" Lucy, Natsu, Grey, and Happy says in unison, shocked.

Cecilie slowly starts to get up, laughing. Erza quickly draws her sword and points it at Cecilie's throat.

"What's so funny?" Erza asks.

"You and your friends. Do you really think that you can stop me and my friends?"

"Friends?" Grey asks.

"Yes. Fellow Phantom Lord members and a couple of new recruits we got since our last meeting. I'm sure some of them will love to see you again, Juvia, you traitorous bitch. How could you abandon us and join up with them?"

"Because they were more friendly and caring toward Juvia. They were willing to forgive Juvia and give her a chance." Juvia replied.

"Little good that's going to do you, in the end. You'll come back crawling to us, eventually. Maybe if we're merciful, we'll give you a painless death, unlike your friends that are there, if they're still alive." Cecilie says before laughing maniacally. Erza decides she's had enough and knocks her out with a single punch.

"What are we going to do now?" Happy asks.

"Head over to Ravenwood Castle, of course." Erza replied.

"How many Phantom Lord members do you think are there?" Lucy asks.

"No telling. But we'll be prepared. We beat them once, we can beat them again." Erza replied.

They all nod.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S HEAD OVER THERE AND KICK SOME BUTT AND MAKE THEM REGRET MESSING WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu exclaimed, before running towards Ravenwood Castle, with Happy following right behind with the same determination.

"HEY! DON'T RUN OFF YET, WE STILL NEED TO MAKE A PLAN!" Grey yells as he runs toward them.

The girls sigh.

"Well, we better go catch up to them before they get into trouble." Erza says.

"I hope Harry and the others are okay." Lucy replied.

They run to catch up. Back at Ravenwood Castle, Harry, Levy, Jet, and Droy remain calm in their current situation.

"How bad were these Phantom Lord wizards when you first met them?" Harry asks.

"Pretty bad. We should consider ourselves lucky that it's them instead of Grimoire Heart. Those were really evil ones."

Harry was about to ask about them when Eiko walks in.

"Just checking to see if you all were still comfortable." She says while laughing. They don't respond. She frowns that they're not caving in.

"Fine. Be that way." She says as she leaves. As she leaves their room, Yin and Yang come up to her.

"We've been looking from our survey point. We have some visitors approaching." Yin says.

"Who are they?" Eiko asks.

"Two guys, a red-haired grl in armor, a blonde haired girl, a girl that looks like that Juvia you've talked about, and a blue cat with wings." Yang replied.

Eiko gives an evil grin.

"So, more Fairy Tail wizards. They're here sooner than expected. Go tell the others. Let's give them a warm reception."

All three give an evil grin and Yin and Yang leave to tell the others.

"


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Erza and the others reach the castle. They are amazed by the size of it.

"This place is so big." Lucy says.

"Yes. It would be best for all of us to split up in pairs, to be on the safe side." Erza says.

Lucy nods. "Yes, that would be for the best. How do the rest of you feel about it?" She asks.

Juvia smiles as she latches herself unto Grey.

"Juvia's fine with it as long as Juvia gets to be with Grey."

Grey lets out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. This still doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend." He says.

"Me and Happy will be unstoppable!" Natsu replied.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy responded happily.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us two, then." Lucy says to Erza.

Erza smiles and nods.

"So, now that's been decided, how do you want to search? Do you want us to each take a different floor or to search each floor together?" Natsu asks.

Erza looks around. "These floors are vast and huge. I think it would be best to take each floor together and search different parts of it." She replied.

"Okay. Me and Happy will take the north side of the room." Natsu says before rushing off with Happy.

"Grey, you and Juvia take the east side of the room. Me and Lucy will take the west side." Erza says.

Grey and Juvia nod and head off to search the rooms on their side. Erza and Lucy begin to look on the west side.

The room searches begin. As they search each room, they leave no stone unturned.

Juvia and Grey enter a room. It is a bedroom. As Grey checks the closet, Juvia checks under the bed. After finding nothing under the bed, Juvia begins to admire the bed and how big it is.

"This bed is so big, like the one Juvia wants to sleep in with Grey one day when Juvia marries him!"

Grey, still looking in the closet, shudders when he hears that. He wishes that she could keep some thoughts like that to herself. Finding nothing, he closes the closet door.

"Find anything?" He asks.

Juvia shakes her head.

"Okay, let's go check another one." He says.

They leave the room.

Erza and Lucy enter a room. It's a library, filled with various books. They check under the furniture and pull several books off the shelves and skim through them looking for anything hidden.

As they toss the books off the shelves, one catches Lucy's eyes. She's stunned by the title. It's title is _Portal Spells And How To Use Them._

"Did you find something?" Erza asks.

"Yes, I did." Lucy shows her the book. "Do you think it might help Harry?"

"It might. Put it in your backpack. We'll take it with us."

Lucy puts it in her backpack and they leave to go check another room.

Natsu and Happy enter a room and are delighted. They found the kitchen. They begin to stuff themselves with food. After eating, they continue their search. They enter another room, and are shocked at what they see.

It's a room filled with lacrimas of varied shapes and sizes.

"Lacrimas? How could there be so many here?" Happy asks.

Natsu picks up one of the small ones and frowns.

"This is bad. Very bad. Let's go tell the others."

"Aye, Sir." Happy replied, very sadly.

Grey, Juvia, Erza, and Lucy meet at the stairs to the second floor.

"Did you two find anything?" Erza asks.

Grey shakes his head. "No. How about you two?"

Erza shakes her head too. "No. We found no trace of them either. We found a book that might help Harry get home, but it won't do any good unless we can find them safe and sound."

They then notice Natsu and Happy running towards them with concerned looks on their faces.

"Natsu! Happy! What's wrong?" Erza asks.

Natsu shows her the small lacrima he took.

"Me and Happy found this in a room. There's several of these scattered in there in all shapes and sizes."

Erza, Lucy, Grey, and Juvia look on in shock.

"Show me." Erza says.

Natsu and Happy take them to the room and show them.

"It's a lot worse than we thought. There's no telling how many wizards they turned into these. We need to not only rescue Harry and the others, but to turn these back to normal before it's too late." Erza says.

"But what if they already turned Harry and the others into lacrimas? They could be any of these." Lucy replied.

Erza draws her sword.

"If they did, we'll make them suffer. Let's go!"

They all nod and rush back to the stairs to the second floor. As they head there, they're being watched through a crystal ball.

"Well, well. They found the room with the lacrimas. Now they've got the urge to fight even more. Is everyone in place?" Eiko asks.

"Yes. Paolo is going to take them on in the second floor." Yin replied.

"Excellent. This should be a wonderful fight. Too bad Paolo is going to make short work of them."

Eiko laughs as the crystal ball shows Erza and the others rushing up the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Erza and the others reach the second floor. They are confronted by Paolo, who blocks them from going further. Erza points her sword at him.

"Be careful, Erza. That is Paolo. He's skilled in voodoo." Juvia says.

Erza is unmoved. She gives a piercing, angry stare, still pointing her sword at him.

"What did you do to our friends? Return them to us at once!" She demands.

"I think not. They'll make powerful lacrimas to aid us, and so will you all. Mistress Eiko will accept no less." Paolo replied, unafraid.

"I'm afraid not. Do you think we would be defeated so easily? As you can see, there's six of us and only one of you. The odds are more in our favor. Stand down. There's no need for you to sacrifice yourself to a lost cause."

"Odds change, and it will be you that has the lost cause." Paolo says as he raises his staff.

"Fine then, if that's the way you want it." Erza says as her armor changes. She then charges with her sword, swinging it at him.

Paolo manages to block it with his staff. He quickly pulls out a dagger and thrusts forward with it, but the blade is unable to pierce her armor. Erza knocks the blade from his hand. Happy flies up and charges down to attack.

Paolo quickly grabs some magic powder from his belt and breathes it on Happy. Happy falls down, paralyzed. Natsu leaps up and catches him. After gently laying Happy down on the ground, Natsu rushes angrily towards Paolo.

Paolo manages to knock Erza's sword from her hand and points his staff at Natsu. He starts incanting a voodoo spell. The skull on the staff emits a black smoke that hits Natsu in the face. Natsu coughs as he waves his hands trying to fan away the smoke.

Afterwards, he starts to hallucinate. He looks down and sees the bloody corpse of Lisanna. He collapses to the ground in shock.

"L-Lisanna? LISANNA!" He screams as he goes toward her and begins to cradle her lifeless body and begins to weep. He looks up and sees a ogre carrying a huge, blood-stained sword. A look of furious anger forms on his face.

"YOU-YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED LISANNA! PREPARE TO DIE!" Natsu screams, lunging forward and attacking his percieved threat.

"NATSU! WHAT"S GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Erza says as she blocks his blows, being careful not to hurt him. Grey and Lucy quickly jump on top of him and hold him down.

"Natsu! Snap out of it! It's not real! Lisanna is alive and well!" Lucy pleads.

"What happened to him?" Erza asked.

"It must have been that smoke from his staff! It messed with his mind somehow!" Grey replied.

Paolo gives a smile under his mask and points his staff at them. As he prepares to use it on them, he is knocked back by a wave of water from Juvia. Juvia quickly picks up his staff and breaks it in two.

After it is broken, the spell's affects on Natsu are broken and he returns to normal.

"Um, what just happened? Why are you two on top of me?" Natsu asks.

Grey and Lucy quickly get off him and help him up.

"Paolo used some sort of spell on you and you went crazy." Lucy replied.

Natsu quickly, and angrily, turns toward Paolo. He hold up his fists as fire surrounds them.

"Is that so? Not so tough now, are you?" Natsu says.

Paolo slowly stands up, holds out a hand, and says another voodoo spell, and the flames around Natsu's hands go out.

"You fools. Did you all think I need that staff to beat you? It was a small extension of my powers, nothing more. Now, prepare to-"

Paolo's words are cut short as Juvia shoots out another wave of water from her hands, knocking Paolo's mask off. He stares back in anger, his painted face turning red with rage.

"As I was saying-"

Lucy has had enough. She quickly takes out one of her celestial keys.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS!"

Paolo is stunned by the sight of a huge, axe weilding minotaur.

"Taurus, please defeat that vile man. When you do, I'll give you what I promised last time."

Taurus smiles at this and hits his fists together.

"With pleasure, my sweet!" Taurus replies.

Paolo holds his hands up to cast a spell on the creature, Taurus quickly rushes forward and quickly hits Paolo before he can say a word. Paolo flies backward, hits a wall, and is knocked unconscious.

"Thank you, Taurus. Here's what I promised you." Lucy says as she reaches into her backpack and pulls out some photos and hands them to him.

Taurus gives a big smile as he looks at them.

"WOO-HOO! PHOTOS OF MY SWEET IN A BIKINI! THANK YOU, MY LADY!" He says as he heads back to the celestial realm.

"Tell me you just didn't-" Erza says before Lucy interrupts her.

"I lost a bet to him on how long it would take Aquarius to make up with Scorpio after their last fight. He beat me by an hour. I'm not proud of it."

Back in the celestial realm, Aquarius was laughing. Her prank on her troublesome master and that lovesick bull worked like a charm. Those were really pathetic photos, and it was no wonder why she didn't have a boyfriend like her, she thought.

Erza and the others are relieved at them being able to defeat Paolo. After tying him up, they go and check on Happy. The paralysis spell has worn off, and Happy is his usual happy self.

"Feeling better, buddy?" Natsu asks.

"Aye, sir!" Happy responds.

"Well, then. Let's continue." Erza says.

They all nod and head for the stairs.

Eiko watches on from her crystal ball, upset at Paolo's defeat.

"Worthless idiot. Who's facing him next?" She asks.

"Our newest recruit. That new girl, Faye." Yin replied.

"Well, then. Let's hope she does a better job than Paolo." She stares at the crystal ball with intense anger. "Enjoy your small victory, you pathetic worms. Soon all of you will be crushed under our powerful might. I, Eiko Hikaru, promise this!"


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Erza and the others reach the third floor. Faye Winters is already there waiting on them. Lucy is surprised to see her.

"YOU?! You're a part of this? How'd you get out of jail?" Lucy asks.

Faye frowns at the sight of Lucy.

"Another one of those meanies that took my playthings?! You've got a lot of nerve showing your ugly face around here!" Faye replied.

"You still didn't answer my question." Lucy retorted.

"And I still won't. I'll never dignify you with one."

"Lucy, how do you know this girl?" Erza asks.

"She was the mastermind of the crooks that me, Harry, and the Thunder Legion took down on Harry's first job with the guild."

Erza looks back at Faye with disbelief. This girl was a leader of crooks?

"Stand down, girl. We're not going to attack a child. We're here to rescue our friends. Let us by and we'll tell the authorities you cooperated with us." Erza tells Faye.

A look of fury appears on Faye's face.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Faye screams as Erza suddlenly finds herself being levitated off the ground and hurled towards a wall. Erza manages to transform into her strongest battle armor before hiting it, doing no damage to herself, but doing minor damage to the wall. Erza has had enough. She draws her sword.

"Fine. If you want to do it the hard way, I'll show you no -"

Suddlenly, Erza feels a tug at her arm as her sword is being pulled away from her hand. She loses her grasp and the sword flies toward Faye. Faye grabs it and stands in a defensive posture.

"That was easier to get than that time with that green-haired meanie."

Lucy and the others look on in shock. Erza is very rarely disarmed so quickly.

"WHAT? You actually have mind powers? I thought that tiara gave you that power!" Lucy says.

"Nope. All me. All that tiara did was amplify it. If I didn't act so foolishly with that green-haired meanie, I would have easily defeated you all."

"A brat like you? Hardly. We'll still have beaten you."

Faye gives an evil smile.

"Not when I can do this."

Grey suddenly finds his arms being raised and pointed at Juvia. He fights it, trying to pull them down. Juvia also finds herself unable to move.

"Say it." Faye says.

Grey is still trying to fight it. But Faye's will is strong. Grey beings to speak, but he is still trying not to.

"I-I-ICE...M-M-MAKER..."

Natsu quickly rushes toward Grey.

"L-L-LANCE!"

Natsu tackles Grey, and Grey's ice spell misses Juvia.

"Thanks." Grey says.

"No problem." Natsu replied. Natsu stands and helps Grey up. Natsu then faces Faye.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Natsu yells.

"MY PROBLEM?! My problem is meanies. Meanies like yourselves and everyone else!" Natsu suddenly finds himself levitated from the ground and hurled towards a wall like Erza. Erza quickly leaps up and catches Natsu in her arms and lands on the ground unharmed.

"Every day. Every day was the same. Back then until now." Faye says, with tears streaming down her face. "Bullied. Day in, day out. Then one day, my powers manifested. I was being bullied by some older kids, and I yelled for them to stop. Then, they did. I was surprised to see them standing with a blank stare on their faces. I didn't know what to think at first. I started to run, but was surprised they didn't follow me. I went back to them and told them to go home. Then, they started to. As they were leaving, I was surprised still. They were actually listening to me. Then, I realized this might be temporary, and the nightmare will begin again. I turned and saw a cliff. I then told them to stop and go run and jump off it. And they did! You know what was funny? They all died!"

Faye's tears turn into laughter. She continues to talk.

"Then, I decided I could use my powers to enact my revenge on everyone who crossed me. My parents, teachers, other kids, and many others learned that. I soon managed to form myself a gang of other like-minded people as myself, until you, you blonde-haired bitch and those others, ruined it! Now, I demand compensation!"

Lucy's belt suddenly snaps and goes toward Faye. Lucy grabs it, holding onto it for dear life. She loses her grasp and Faye grabs it. Faye takes Lucy's key bag and drops the belt to the ground.

"This should suffice." As she takes out the Aquarius key from the bag.

"It'll do you little good if you don't know how to use it." Lucy says.

"I know how to use this one. All I need is some water. That is what she told me."

She? Lucy thinks to herself. Then, it occurred to her. That woman she fought to get the golden magic coin from.

Faye goes to a wall and a pipe busts through and begins pouring water on the floor. Faye then uses the key.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS!"

Aquarius appears, and is surprised to see a small girl holding her key.

Faye gives and evil grin and points at Lucy and the others.

"KILL THEM!" She demands.

Aquarius gives her a look of disgust.

"No." She replies.

Faye looks back at her in anger.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! KILL THEM!"

"No. I have a lifetime contract with Lucy, as does every other celestial spirit whose keys you have undoubtately stolen. I will never harm her or her friends, because they are my friends too."

Faye is even more enraged.

"YOU STUPID, UGLY OLD HAG! DO AS I SAY!"

A look of fury appears on Aquarius' face. She quickly grabs Faye, puts her across her lap and spanks her.

Lucy and the others look on in glee. After she has finished, Aquarius takes her and the other keys to Lucy.

"Thank you." Lucy says as Aquarius hands her back the keys. Then suddenly, Aquarius gives her a quick smack on the backside as well.

"HEY!" Lucy says.

"Don't lose you keys so easily next time. Don't call me for the next couple of days. I'm spending them with Scorpio."

With that, Aquarius returns to the celestial realm.

Faye starts to stand up, rubbing her bottom.

"That hurt! Now-"

Erza hits her on top of the head, knocking her out.

"Should have done that sooner." Erza says.

With that, they begin to head up the stairs and continue with their quest. Eiko looks on from her crystal ball, angered once again.

"DAMN IT! Who's taking them on next?"

"Decameron." Yin replied.

"Fine. Let's hope he'll do better. I'm getting tired of all these failures."

Eiko continues to watch from her crystal ball, determined to see them defeated before they can ruin her plans.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Back in the room where they're being held captive, Harry, Jet, and Droy remain calm. Levy is calm too, but has a look on her face that concerns Harry very much. He decides to ask her about it.

"What is it, Levy? Is there something wrong?"

"No, but it's something about that Eiko woman's last name, Hikaru. I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before. I just can't place it at the moment."

"You've run into her before and probably forgotten, maybe?"

Levy shakes her head.

"No, I've always remembered the ones I've battled. I've kept detailed logs in my journals about them."

"How about you guys?" Harry asks Jet and Droy.

Jet and Droy think about it for a moment and shake their heads as well.

"Nope. Can't place it either." Jet replied.

"Same here." Droy said as well.

Harry nods.

"Oh, well. I'm sure it'll come to you."

"I hope so." Levy replied.

On top of the fourth floor, Erza and the others see their next adversary, the dapperly dressed Decameron. Decameron takes off his top hat and bows before them mockingly.

"Greetings, Juvia. Nice to see you again. You and your friends are most welcome to meet the end of your lives. It's a shame that Gajeel isn't here to partake in this most joyous occassion."

Erza and the others give a cold, dead stare at Decameron. They've heard such bold words before, only for it to end badly for those who said them. They expect the same to happen in this instance as well.

"Juvia, who is he?" Erza asks.

"Decameron. His specality is illusions, so be careful. Once he starts using his magic, it will be difficult to tell what is real and what is not."

Decameron takes out a wand and points it at them.

Wand magic, like Harry uses, Erza thinks to herself. This should be easy. She remembers back when Harry told her about wands when they were eating dinner witn Natsu and the others at the guild:

"You see, Erza, where I'm from, there is one thing unique about wands there. There, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around. I'm not sure if it's the same here, but I like to think it is. Also, wands can change alligences. If a wizard defeats another in battle, the defeated wizard's wand will work for the one who defeated him or her. So, it's very important to respect wands. If you respect your wand, your wand will respect you."

Erza's mind comes back to the present. She is determined to defeat Decameron quickly and take his wand. If the wand's power can be transfered to her, Decameron will be helpless, and her and the others will have gained a vaulable weapon to use.

"Okay, everyone! Get his wand!" Erza yells.

Before anyone can act, smoke comes from Decameron's wand and fills the room with it. Everyone coughs. As the smoke begins to disappear, visions appear before their eyes.

Juvia sees Grey with a scantily-clad version of Lucy.

The fake Grey looks at Juvia and gives a look of disdain.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you bothering me? As you can see, I already have someone who loves me. Someone much more beautiful than you."

Juvia quickly closes her eyes .

"Not real...not real..." she tells herself.

"Oh, this is real. What makes you think differently?" The fake Lucy asks.

"BECAUSE JUVIA KNOWS GREY LOVES JUVIA! GREY WOULDN"T BREAK JUVIA'S HEART!"

The illusion breaks.

Juvia finds herself in a darkened room.

"Well, it seemes you've broken free from my spell. Well done."

"Where is Juvia? Show yourself!"

"You're where you've been when you entered here. As for showing myself, no way. I can only be seen when all my illusions are broken."

At that time, Grey faced his illusion.

Grey is shocked at what he sees.

Before him was Ur, looking at him with sadness and disappointment.

"Oh, Grey. My brighetest student, and my greatest failure."

Grey starts to back away. He tries to keep focus, telling himself it isn't real.

"Why are you trying to leave? Afraid to face what you done to me?" The fake Ur asked, walking towards him.

"I'm not afraid. I face it every day. Not a day goes by that I don't reget what happened that day." Grey replied, still walking backward.

"I shouldn't have taken in someone who was so ungrateful as you. If you hadn't run off that day, I would still be alive, and my sweet daughter wouldn't have been left motherless."

"It's true. I was ungrateful at times. But you still cared enough to train me. You were a mother to me as well. The one thing I regret most of all besides not being able to save you, was..."

Tears are streaming down Grey's face.

"...NOT BEING ABLE TO CALL YOU MOM!"

The illusion breaks.

Grey finds himself in the same darkened room with Juvia.

Juvia rushes to Grey and hugs him.

"Grey! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Juvia, where are we? Where's the others?"

Juvia tells him what Decameron told her.

"Well, all we can do is wait and hope the others can beat theirs."

Decameron, hidden by his illusion spell, looks on and frowns. Never before were his spells were beaten so easily. He hopes they will work on the remaining four still trapped. Eiko looks on as well from her crystal ball, expecting failure once again.

"You're starting to fail me, Decameron. You better hope the others fall soon."

"What are your plans should he fail, Mistress Eiko?" Yang asks.

"I'll send in Riccardo. I guess I've should have sent him in earlier looking back."

"I'll go tell him to start preparing, just in case." Yin says before leaving the room.

Eiko looks back into her crystal ball, hoping to see a better outcome.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Happy faces his illusion. He finds himself at a table filled with a variety of different fish. He happily sits at the table and begins to binge. Suddenly, he is clouted upside the head from behind.

"Ow! Who did that?" He says, rubbing his head. He turns around and is surprised to see Charle and Pantherlily, looking at him with disdain.

"Charle? Pantherlily? Why did you hit me?" He asks.

"Why not? You're completely worthless and pathetic. In fact, I wonder why should I pay any attention to you." Charle says, completely annoyed.

"I agree." Pantherlily says.

"Besides, who said you could sit here and eat our fish?" Charle says.

"There's plenty for everyone. Besides, it's rude to hog it all for yourself." Happy replied.

"IT'S RUDE TO EAT BEFORE ASKING WHEN THE FOOD'S NOT YOURS!" Charle retorted.

"Whatever." Happy says before resuming to eat.

Decameron looks on in annoyance. He was hoping to see the cat facing something dark instead of something trivial.

The illusion breaks, and Happy sees himself in the same room as Juvia and Grey.

"What just happened?" Happy asked,

"You were under Decameron's illusion spell. " Grey replied.

"Where are Natsu, Lucy, and Erza?"

"They're still under it. They must defeat their illusion spells before we can do anything else."

"I hope it's soon." Happy replied sadly.

Just then, Lucy faced her illusion. She finds herself in fancy looking bedroom. It looks like the one she had when she was younger. She sees a mirror and looks into it. She sees herself as a little girl. She is then surprised to see that she has turned into that.

The door opens. A maid enters with a sad expression on her face.

"It's time. my lady." She says.

Lucy exits and the maid leads her down some stairs to a room where a white coffin covered with roses lies, and her father sitting next to it. He looks up at her.

"Your mother loved us very much, didn't she?" He asked sadly.

Lucy is stunned by having to relive this painful moment in her life.

She walks towards him and gives him a hug.

"Yes, Daddy." She replied.

"And you know I love you too, right?"

"Of course, Daddy. I love you too."

Lucy's father gives a smile.

"That's all I wanted to hear." He says.

Just then, the door opens and six pallbearers walk in carrying another coffin, sit it down, and open the lid.

Lucy suddenly turns back to normal and sees her father walking toward the coffin.

"Daddy! Stop! What are you doing?!"

"It's time for me to go be with your mother. You have become a strong, beautiful, independent woman. You don't need me anymore."

"Yes, I do! I always will! We have seven years to catch up on!"

"Seven years plus many more when you were younger. Too much time has passed for that."

"No it hasn't! There's plenty of time! Please don't!"

Lucy's father climbs into the coffin. Lucy runs up to him.

"Daddy, please!" Lucy says, tears streaming down her face.

"Always remember, me and your mother will always be with you." Her father says as he starts to lie down. Lucy stops him and gives him another hug.

"Don't go, please!" Lucy says, still crying.

Her father hugs her, then gently pushes her away.

"I'm sorry, but I must. Again I say, always remember we will always be with you. Goodbye, my sweet little girl."

He lies down, shuts his eyes, and the pallbearers close the lid.

"Goodbye, Daddy." Lucy says, wiping her tears.

The illusion breaks, and Lucy finds herself in the room with Juvia, Grey, and Happy. She rushes toward them and gives them a hug, crying once more.

"Lucy, what happened to you?" Grey asked.

As she began to tell about her illusion, Eiko looks on from her crystal ball, furious. Four of them had managed to overcome their illusions. Four too many. She looks on to see what happens next.


End file.
